Hermosa fantasía
by Terra Natura
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en Zootopia, los oficiales Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde han pasado tiempo juntos. Ambos sienten algo más que amistad el uno por el otro, por lo cual deciden estar juntos, pero el pasado de Nick lo acecha, y es un obstáculo en su relación. ¿Podrá el amor superar cualquier barrera después de todo? Advertencia: Tragedia, engaño, homosexualidad, etc.
1. Aquí me tienes

Es sumamente raro como la vida da vueltas, y no me refiero a la rotación del planeta, si no, a como las peores circunstancias se convierten en las mejores oportunidades. Desde que me gradué como oficial de policía y deje la granja de mis padres para vivir en la gran ciudad de Zootopia, muchas cosas me han sucedido. Entre ellas, la más importante fue haber conocido a cierto zorro que entró en mi vida para hacerla mucho más interesante. De hecho, hoy cumplimos un año de ser mejores amigos (Aunque muy dentro de mí, me gustaría que fuese de otra forma). Tengo algo muy especial preparado para él, espero que no lo haya olvidado.

-¡Hola Ben!- saludé a mi amigo algo regordete al entrar en la estación.

-¡Buenos días Judy!- respondió enérgicamente mientras comía una dona de fresa.

-¿Has visto a Nick hoy?-

-Por su puesto que no, siempre llega contigo.- esto me preocupó un poco. El tiene razón, siempre llegamos juntos, aunque hoy no fue por mí a mi apartamento.

-Espero que nada le haya sucedido.-

-Yo también, por cierto, ya tengo el toque final para tu regalo de nick.-

-¡Sht!- Vaya, Ben es realmente indiscreto.

-Lo siento.- comenzó a susurrar.- Estuve investigando mucho en las canciones de Gazelle, y luego recordé una muy antigua canción, los mejores fans la conocemos, se llama Día de enero y es TAN romántica.- Dijo emocionado.

-Seguro que si, pero...-

-¡Hopps! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa, Wilde pidió permiso por ambos.- Dijo el jefe Bogo.

-Pero, señor...-

-Sin peros, ya me concedieron los permisos y también se los merecen, anda, ve a casa Judy.- Era la primera vez que me llamaba así.

-Esta bien señor, muchas gracias.- Dije mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

¿Por qué Nick habría pedido permiso por ambos? ¿Será porque hoy es una fecha especial? ¿Qué digo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tiene que tener algo preparado para mí.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi apartamento, por cierto, mi ascenso me permitió conseguir uno más espacioso (¡Gracias dios!). Sí, no más vecinos ruidosos, no más paredes descoloridas, no más camas pequeñas. Subí las escaleras y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba, con su camisa y su corbata, ese atuendo con el que lo conocí y siempre amaré, sentado en el sillón viendo la T.V.

-¡Vaya Zanahorias! Veo que hoy tuviste que madrugar- Me dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.- Vamos, siéntate conmigo.-

-Debiste de haberme dicho que teníamos día libre- Dije dejando mis cosas en la mesa y dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto.-

-Lo sé, pero esto ha sido más divertido.-

Me cambié el uniforme por unos shorts y una blusa sencilla, algo muy cómodo. Camine a la sala y conseguí algo de comer, frituras con sabor a zanahoria, y tiras de carne secas.

-Zorro tonto.- Susurré mientras llevaba las botanas al sillón y me acurrucaba junto a él.

-Hey, no seas agresiva, recuerda que eres una coneja adorable, y así tienes que quedarte.- Dijo con un tono sarcástico.- deberías de tratarme bien, en especial siendo un día como hoy.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Trate de fingir.

-No me digas que no recuerdas.- Me dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Claro que lo hago! No podría olvidar ni en un millón de años el día en el que conocí a mi mejor amigo.- Dije, y lo abracé.

-Sí, tú mejor amigo.- Correspondió al abrazo, aunque, me parece que noté algo de melancolía.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Le dije separándome de él, me levante de un brinco y fui a mi habitación. Saque de mi bolsa de trabajo un pequeño obsequio que había hecho especialmente para él, me había esforzado mucho y esperaba que le gustase. Me encaminé hacia la sala nuevamente y puse el presente frente a sus ojos.- Feliz Amigo-Aniversario, compañero.-

-Judy... No debiste de haberte molestado...- dijo algo ruborizado.

-Tonterías, haría lo que fuera por ti, además, lo hice con mucho cariño.-

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al abrirlo- Todas estas fotos... Zanahorias... Creía que no las conservabas.-

-Por supuesto que lo hago, en este álbum están todas las fotografías que nos hemos tomado, desde que nos conocimos. Aquí esta la de tu graduación, nuestro primer día como compañeros, mi ascenso, cuando conseguiste un apartamento, tu cumpleaños...- dije señalándolas.

-Es... Hermoso Judy, muchas gracias.- dijo muy ruborizado y abrazando mi regalo.- ahora yo tengo algo para ti.- sacó de su camisa una pequeña cadena, parecía de las antiguas, las que se abren para revelar fotos.- dentro de ella hay una sorpresa, pero no puedes abrirla hasta que me vaya.- me dijo dándomela.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté sosteniéndola y colocándome la en el cuello, sentía mis mejillas arder, supongo que tomaron un color carmesí, en serio me sentía muy nerviosa.

-Será vergonzoso, sabes que no me gusta lo sentimental.- dijo ruborizado aún, pero desviando la mirada.

-Es hermoso, gracias.- en ese momento me acerqué a su rostro y deposite un beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla, no lo pensé, solamente lo hice, entonces mi nerviosismo aumentó y mis mejillas se encendieron como si estuviésemos a 45º centígrados. Y por lo visto, mi amigo no estaba en mejores condiciones. El volteo el rostro hacia mi, como decidiendo hacer algo, pero luego se retractó y se levantó para poner la película. Tosí.- ¿Cuál veremos hoy?-

-Mmmmm... Hoy veremos Giraffic World.- Dijo regresando al sillón.

-¿Esa no está en el cine justo ahora?-

-No, te equivocas, la quitaron hace tiempo-

-¿Estás seguro? Porque aún anuncian el "solo en cines" y...-

-Esta bien, si, si, Finnick me lo consiguió, pero, ¿Y qué? Es solo una película.-

-Es pirata, y eso es un delito. Recuerda que eres policía, Wilde.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Solo es por hoy, Hopps.- Respondió acercando su nariz a la mía, como un depredador a su presa. Lastimosamente yo era la presa de ese hermoso depredador, ¿Pero qué digo? El es mi amigo, siento solo una amistad por él... ¿O no?

Al retirar su nariz de mi rostro, la película comenzó. Era sobre un parque temático sobre girafas salvajes, muy parecido a las primeras, en realidad no puse atención porque a cada 5 minutos Nick decía alguna estupidez que nos hacía carcajearnos, Zorro tonto. Cuando está termino, pedimos una pizza y Nick sacó del congelador dos de sus paletas, se lo veía muy cansado. Al final comimos la pizza, hablamos de las cosas habituales, bromeamos sobre el trabajo y demás. Llego la hora de partida de mi compañero y salió de la casa no sin antes darme un abrazo y agradecerme por el regalo, lo cual me recordó la sorpresa que tenía mi collar. En cuanto el salió, lo abrí, y una nota cayó al suelo. Antes de leerla aprecie lo que contenía la cadena, de alguna manera consiguió una foto de cuando era pequeña con mi traje de policía, y puso una suya de cuando era y pequeño con su traje de scout. Se veía tan tierno. Leí la nota, y mi corazón jamás palpito tan fuerte "Sé que es biológicamente imposible, pero, ¿Querrías ser MI zanahorias?"

Nick salió del apartamento, no sabía cómo sentirse, nada era igual, no desde ella.

"Flash back"

Era un día bastante ordinario en tundratown, para un zorro como Nick, la única esperanza era conformarse con el bajo sueldo que le proporcionaba trabajar como un estafador, era frustrante que lo tratarán mal por el simple hecho de ser un zorro, aunque su vida siempre había sido así, el ya lo había superado y aceptado, "Uno es lo que puede, no lo que quiere". Se decía. Había recién terminado su turno y se dirigía hacia la casa de Zoe, una osa polar vieja, que le rentaba un espacio en su sótano, no era mucho, pero era algo.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, últimamente había estado un poco distraído por la muerte de si madre, no le quedaba nada ni nadie en el mundo, cuando de pronto, chocó contra algo y ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, estaba a luto de reclamar cuando levantó la vista y vio a una zorra con un abrigo blanco, parecía de la alta sociedad, así que rápidamente se la bro y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Lo... Lo siento, fue mi culpa, soy un torpe.- Dijo Nick.

-No lo sientas, también fue la mía, los teléfonos pueden ser peligrosos.- Dio ella mientras reía nerviosa.

-Tienes razón.- añadió Nick.- Mi nombre es Wilde, Nick Wilde.- Extendió su mano.

-Mi nombre en Sandra.- Le saludó.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un café? Digo, como una disculpa por mi torpeza.-

-Me encantaría, pero estoy algo apurada, quizá otro día.- Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Será otro día entonces.- Dijo Nick despidiéndose y redirigiéndose a su destino.

...

-Vamos Nick, ¿Qué tienes que mostrarme?.- Dijo Sandra ansiosa, Nick la había llevado a un lago congelado, más bien, la había arrastrado ahí.

-Espera y lo verás.- al decir esto cubrió sus ojos, era ahora o nunca, la vida es corta y Nick tenía que aprovecharla. Ella descubrió una carta, la cual decía el final "¿Te gustaría ser la señora Wilde?" Y se abalanzó sobre Nick.

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-¿Segura? ¿Y tu padre?-

-El no me importa, tú sí.- Y se unieron en apasionado beso.

...

-Pero... ¿Qué hice mal?- Preguntó desesperado Nick, mientras veía a su esposa empacar, pronto, sería su ex-esposa.

-Escucha... No hay duda de que somos... Diferentes, no puedo vivir así, lo siento.-

-Dijiste que estaríamos en las buenas y en las malas.-

-No todas las promesas son para siempre.- le dijo ella, antes de salir por aquella puerta.

Nick estaba destrozado.

No podía creerlo, sabía lo que significaba, Nick siempre utilizaba indirectas al hablarme. Salí del apartamento casi de inmediato esperando encontrarlo, y efectivamente, estaba en el ascensor, menos mal que entre antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Me abalancé a sus brazos y él me cargó sosteniéndome por las caderas.

-Entonces... ¿Que dices? ¿Amiga o novia?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos, agradecí que en ese momento no hubiera nadie al rededor, pues acerqué nuestras bocas y él me ayudó a unirlas en un dulce y tierno beso, inocente. Tal y como un primer beso debería ser.- Creo que sé la respuesta.- me dijo, y volvió a juntar nuestras bocas.- verás, hace mucho tiempo que rondas en mi cabeza, desde que... Mi ex-esposa me dejó, he tenido tanto miedo a mostrar mis sentimientos, pero luego llegaste tú y de alguna manera... Ya no más.-

-Lo entiendo Nick. Yo también siento lo mismo desde hace tiempo. Aunque me preocupa un poco que piensen los demás animales, ya sabes, un zorro y una conejita siendo amigos ya es bastante... Pero siendo algo más.- le vi bajar la mirada.- ¿Entiendes?-

-Sí. Pero no me importa.-

-Entonces a mí tampoco.-

-Judy, te quiero.-

-Yo... También te quiero Wilde, Mi zorro tonto.-

-Mi zanahorias.-

Esto va a ser muy interesante.


	2. La visita

**Primero que nada, ¡Hola a todos! Quería a agradecerles por recibir así de bien a este humilde fanfic uwu. Créanme, para una novicia como yo, recibir follows, favorites, y riviews apenas un día después de publicarlo anima mucho. Debo decir que tengo muchas ilusiones con este fic, dejenme contarles que nació despues de un sueño que tuve. Y como no encontré a otra pareja más perfecta para representarlo, aquí tenemos a estos dos. Espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Nick y yo nos encontrábamos en un tren con dirección a Bunnyborrow, el maravilloso pueblo donde había crecido y hogar de mis padres. 8 meses habían pasado desde que el zorro tonto que viajaba a mi lado se había mudado a mi apartamento (No, no es lo que están pensando, pervertidos) y ya que se trataba de una relación formal he decido presentarlo con mis padres. Estoy nerviosa, ellos tienen un muy mal concepto de los zorros y que su hija tenga algo con uno podría dejarlos en shock. Además, nuestros compañeros en la estación no parecen estar cómodos con lo nuestro. O... Al menos eso es lo que dieron a entender

 **"Flash back."**

—Vamos Zanahorias, deberíamos irnos, ya has trabajado suficiente.— Me dijo dándome un café al verme tan somnolienta frente a mi escritorio.

—Solo espera un segundo, casi termino el reporte.—

—No, Judy.— dijo proporcionándome un relajante masaje en los hombros y besando ambos.—

—Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti.— Le dije para luego darme una vuelta y besarlo.

—Oigan chicos, ya vamos a cerrar la estación de poli...—

 **"Fin del Flash back."**

No había sentido tanta vergüenza desde que me paré sobre cemento fresco, y a partir de ese día todos nos miraban raro, incluso el jefe se incomodaba al vernos. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con mi familia?

—¿Estás nerviosa?— preguntó Nick, como si no fuese bastante obvio.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—

—Tus orejas. Te conozco bien Zanahorias.— Y suspiré. —Tranquila, yo también lo estoy.

Llegamos a nuestro destino más pronto de lo que pensamos, tomamos las maletas y bajamos del tren. Toda mi familia estaba esperándome y se pusieron muy felices al verme, al parecer ni si quiera notaron a Nick.

—¡Hola a todos!— Abracé a mis padres y luego salude a mis hermanos en general.

—¿Todo el pueblo vino a verte? — Pregunto sorprendido mi compañero. Reí.

—Son solo mis padres y mis 275 hermanos— Al decir esto, mis padres y Nick se quedaron en shock. Nick por la cantidad de de hermanos que tenía, y mis padres, por ver que venía acompañado por la criatura de la que me habían advertido y rogado por alejarme.

—¡Zorro!— grito mi padre asustado, para después atacarlo con un táser. Sí, los conejos somos bastante tranquilos.

* * *

 **POV de Nick.**

Desperté en un cuarto, la cama era considerablemente pequeña, mis patas sobresalían. A su lado se encontraban muchas más camas, del mismo tamaño por su puesto, se parecía mucho a un hospital de recién nacidos. De pronto vi hacia todos lados, buscando a Judy. Solo recuerdo un dolor agudo y a su padre gritando. Vaya que los conejos no son tan adorables después de todo. Mi cabeza dolía, y mi cuerpo también. Decidí levantarme y buscar una salida, así que subí por las escaleras y encontré la sala. Al parecer la madriguera era enorme. Lo primero que vi fueron los hermanos de Judy peleando por el control remoto. Al girar la vista divide el comedor, donde Judy se encontraba sentada conversando con sus padres.

—Papá, eso fué hace mucho, las cosas ya no son como solían ser, recuerda que evolucionamos.— Dijo Judy.

—No lo sé, es que...— Dijo su padre antes de que lo interrumpiera

—Hola, espero no interrumpir.— Dije.

—Hola Nick, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? Al caer te diste un golpe muy fuerte y...— Judy comenzó a hablar rápido y examinarme como si de su hijo se tratase. Ay Zanahorias, ¿Es que nunca aprenderás que la que tiene que ser protegida aquí eres tú?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien— trate de calmarla.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te duele nada?—

—Estoy seguro— Le dije tomando su mano y mirándola a los ojos. Su padre carraspeó.

—Creo que iniciamos con la lata izquierda, mi nombre es Stew Hopps, y ella es Bonnie, mi esposa. Lamento lo de hace rato, es que... Bueno, por naturaleza los conejos nos aterran los zorros.— dijo su padre.

—Sí, lo sé. Judy siempre habla muy bien de ustedes, y no se preocupen, lo entiendo.—

—Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Que joven tan apuesto. Cuéntanos de ti Nick, Judy se negó a decirnos algo antes de que tu despertaras.— Me pidió la señora Hopps.

—Jaja, bien. Pues no hay mucho, vivo en Zootopia, y estaba en el mal camino, pero luego su hija llegó y me ayudó a recuperarme, no sé qué haría sin ella. Ahora trabajo como oficial de policía, y no sé si Judy ya les dijo, pero... Somos... Pareja.—

—Sí, ella nos había comentado.—

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Podemos jugar con él novio de Judy?— preguntaron 3 de los hermanos al entrar en la cocina. Y sentí unos pequeños cuerpos tocándome.

—Es tan suave.— exclamó una tocando mi cola.

—¡Y alto!— Dijo otro que estaba sobre mi cabeza.

—Cuidado mini-zanahorias, podrías caer de ahí.— le dije al bajarlo.

—Señor, ¿Alguna vez ha comido un conejo?— Pregunto otro más que recién llegaba. Mire a Judy de manera pícara, y esta se sonrojó. Amaba verla sonrojarse.

—No, hasta hoy.— contesté.

—Niños, niños, dejen al señor Wilde en paz— Les dijo la señora Hopps mientras los llevaba fuera de la cocina. Señor Wilde. Joder, tenía que decirlo.

—Bien... Eh... Será mejor que ambos descansen, nos espera un día de trabajo en la granja mañana.— Dijo su padre.

—Hasta mañana.— Nos despedimos ambos.

* * *

 **POV de Judy.**

No puedo creer esto. Sin duda venir con Nick ha sido la peor idea del mundo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre? Primero mi padre lo ataca, luego mis hermanos, y a él se le ocurre hacerme sonrojar frente a mis padres. ¡Agh! Lo odio. Lo guíe hasta mi habitación, había preparado una cama más o menos de su tamaño mientras el dormía.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó.

—Es mi... Habitación.— Nick se detuvo y miro detenidamente, pensando, sonrojado.

—J...Judy, tus padres y tus hermanos están en casa, no creo que podamos...—

—¿De qué hablas?— pregunte confundida, pero al ver su cara, lo comprendí. Mis mejillas ardieron y me encontraba entre enojada, divertida y avergonzada por haber pensado lo mismo.— ¡Nick!— exclamé. — ¡Zorro malo y pervertido!— le dije susurrando-gritando. (Claro que se puede).

—Es broma, lindo cuarto, ¿Tú lo decoraste?— Dijo sarcástico.

—Muy gracioso, lo decoraron cuando tenía 15 años.—

—Eso explica el rosa, las bandas de chicos en las paredes...—

—Bien bien, a dormir. Mañana tenemos que ayudar en la granja.—

—De acuerdo.— entonces se quitó la camisa y se acurrucó a mi lado.

—Tu dormirás ahí abajo.— le dije de espaldas.

—Oblígame.— y lo empujé. —Touché.

Desperté con el sol, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello después de todo. Desperté a Nick, nos arreglamos y bajamos a desayunar, luego mis padres nos llevaron a la granja. Lo usual. Los niños corriendo y jugando por todos lados. Mis padres al frente vendiendo, los mayores ayudando en la huerta. Nick robando algunas bayas. Espera, ¿Qué?

—¡Nick! Esas bayas son para vender, no debes comerlas.— le reprendí.

—Lo siento. Es que son TÁN deliciosas.— Me respondió con la boca llena.

—Devuélvelas antes de que alguien te vea.—

—Esta bien.— Las devolvió a regañadientes, no sin antes comer una última casi a escondidas, lo noté, pero lo pasé por alto.

—Las frutas están demasiado altas, y la escalera se rompió.— escuche a mi mama discutir con papá.

—Lo sé, solo tenemos que... ¡Hey Nick! Tú eres bastante alto, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a bajar las frutas?— Le pidió mi papá. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—Seguro— y sin esfuerzo derribó las frutas hasta un recipiente.—

—Muchas gracias, ahora, ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo al carrito de ventas?— Y Nick como si nada, tomó el recipiente y lo llevó.

El resto del día mis padres estuvieron pidiéndole muchas cosas "Hey Nick, ¿Me destapas este frasco?", "Hey Nick, ¿Por qué no llevas la carretilla al otro lado?" "Hey Nick", "Hey Nick", "Hey Nick". ¡Agh! Estoy harta. Gracias al cielo este viaje era solo de un fin de semana, y hoy nos íbamos. Cuando la noche cayó pensaba hablar con mis padres, pero ellos se me adelantaron. Nick estaba en la sala con mis hermanos.

—Judy, tenemos que hablar.— Dijo mi padre mientras me señalaba un asiento en la mesa.

—Lo mismo digo.— Y me senté.

* * *

 **POV de Nick.**

Estaba en sala de los Hopps, jugando con sus hermanos pequeños a las luchas, hasta que se cansaron. Decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina por un refrigerio (bayas, amo esas bayas). Cuando sin querer escuché la conversación de Judy y sus padres.

—¿Sabes? Nick es un buen chico, pero nos preocupa...— Le dijo el padre.

—Nos preocupas, es decir. Tienes una gran carrera y no deberías de manchar tu reputación.— continuó la madre.

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó Judy.

—Bueno... Una conejita y un zorro, ¿Qué pensarían los demás animales?— He escuchado muchas cosas hirientes en mi vida, y he sabido ocultarlas muy bien. Pero esto... Esto ha superado todo. Judy. Mi Judy. Su madre tenía razón. Ella podría arruinar su vida si está conmigo. Ella tiene razón, tiene razón. Caminé con lágrimas a la habitación y empaqué mis cosas.

* * *

 **POV de Judy.** (Lamento cambiarlo así de rapido, pero es necesario.)

—¿Qué? Creí que Nick les agradaba, después de todo estuvieron usándolo todo el día.—

—Nosotros... Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.—

—¿Saben qué? Venir aquí fue mala idea, debí saberlo. Nos vamos mañana.— Y me fui de ahí, estoy tan molesta.

Al llegar a mi habitación entre en pánico. Las pertenencias de Nick no estaban, la cama ya había sido levantado y no había rastro de él. ¡Mierda! Probablemente escucho la conversación con mis padres ¿Qué haré ahora? Empaqué todas mis pertenencias y las lleve a la entrada. Tenía que ir a buscarlo ¡Ya! Ante de que fuera tarde, el tren a Zootopia había salido hace 10 minutos. Asi que tenía que buscar una forma de ir.

—Papá, necesito las llaves del tractor.—

—¿Para qué? Es muy tarde, y ¿Qué haces con esas maletas?—

—Nick no está y sus pertenencias tampoco, debió de habernos escuchado, por favor despídanme de mis hermanos. Tengo que ir a buscarlo. Adiós.— Me despedí tomando las llaves y saliendo por la puerta.

Conducí hasta Zootopia a toda velocidad. Creía saber dónde estaba. Así que me estacioné y corrí hacia mi apartamento, y efectivamente. Lo encontré en la habitación, con las maletas en la mano, de espaldas y sosteniendo una fotografía de nosotros.

—¡Nick!— exclamé para después abrazarlo por la espalda. —¡Aquí estás! Creí que algo malo re había pasado... ¿E- estás bien?—

—No tienes que disimular. Escuché todo.— Me dijo indiferente y aún de espaldas, entonces me aferré con más fuerza a él.

—N...Nick...— susurré casi llorando.

—Tienen razón, tú no deberías estar conmigo.— Me dijo con voz quebrada. Seguramente el también estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no lo haría, para que yo no viera lo mucho que lo afectaba. Entonces lo solté y el caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Bien!— le dije, mientras él se detenía.— ¡No me importa!— y comencé a llorar. —Zorro tonto, ¡te defendí ante ellos! ¡Te amo y lo sabes! ¡No me importa lo que los demás digan! ¡Tú me importas! —entonces el se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Tiro sus maletas al piso, acorralándome contra la pared de mi cuarto. No me mostraba una cara feliz para nada, por un momento creí que iba a golpearme. Pero entonces me besó. Como nunca antes lo había hecho, me besó con miedo, rabia, amor y lujuria. Yo correspondí al beso, pasando mis manos por su cuello y acariciando su cabeza. El me tomo de las caderas para acercarnos y me acostó en la cama. Beso mi cuello y mis hombros, con mis manos atrapadas a los lados de mi cabeza y con su rodilla entre mis patas.

—N...Nick...— logre articular.

—Dime, ¿Aún temes de mi?— me dijo al oído con una voz ronca. Entendí el juego al que estaba jugando.

—Jamás lo he hecho.— Susurre de la misma forma.

—Te amo Judy, no quiero que nada te pase, y menos si puedo evitarlo.—

—Nada va a pasarme, si estoy a tu lado.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí tenemos el segundo capitulo, y estoy muy alegre de haberlo terminado por fin, y traerlo para ustedes mis queridos lectores. Ahora, solo una cosa, ¿Les gustaría que incluyera un omake? Dejen su respuesta por favor.**

 **Ahora, ¡A responder comentarios!**

 **Lopezmayo305: Jajaja, sí, lo hice. Ten en cuenta que tendrá un papel crucial en un futuro, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

 **Altair The Facking Assassin: Muchísimas gracias por la observación, como ves, intenté mejorarlo en este capítulo. Gracias por el cumplido :3 Leí tus fanfic y me dejaste encantada, te conseguiste una fan. Espero que te siga gustando, y espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **PD: No lo sé, recuerda que todo tiene un propósito en esta vida. ;)**

 **Darkness66: Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para que les guste.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Muchas gracias, y vaya que los tendrá. Espero verte más adelante.**

 **master master god: Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí. uwu**


	3. Placeres del pasado y futuro

**Antes que nada, Gracias de nuevo a todos los que comentaron mi fic, su apoyo me anima a seguir escribiendo uwu. Quiero aclarar que Jack Savage no es mío, lo secuestré un rato de un comic que estaba leyendo, claro, no creo que haga mucha falta allá (?) Sin más, el capítulo:**

* * *

Una oleada de crímenes en la cuidad se había desatado en las últimas semanas. Nuestra pareja favorita había estado muy ocupada analizando toda la información con la que contaban. La agente Judy Hopps estaba muy segura de que todos los crímenes tenían algo que ver, pero por más que intentaran relacionarnos, todos parecían aleatorios. Robos, secuestros, persecuciones, incluso atentados contra pequeños negocios. Todos efectuados en distintos puntos de Zootopia, sin un orden en específico, sin estrategia, parecía que el criminal lo hacía simplemente porque sí. No había testigos, las cámaras siempre se encontraban misteriosamente dañadas, y cuando se interrogaban a los testigos se rehusaban a responder. Estaban desconectados, no reaccionaban a ningún estímulo, no mostraban sentimiento alguno, incluso podía sentirse su mirada vacía. Judy comenzaba a preocuparse, pues cada vez los crímenes aumentaban en gravedad y frecuencia, algunos animales incluso temían a salir e incluso a estar dentro de casa. Todo el asunto estaba volviendo loco a cada oficial dentro y fuera de Zootopia, temían que los crímenes se expandieran fuera de la ciudad, afectando a los pequeños pueblos en los alrededores. La desesperación era tal, que él jefe Bogo se vio obligado a pedir ayuda de lo más recóndito de la seguridad. Alguien que no muchos conocían, alguien eficaz, calculador, frio y brillante.

— ¿Jack Savage?— Preguntó muy emocionada Judy. Nick y ella se encontraban en la oficina, el jefe los había llamado para darles la noticia.

Para cualquier oficial de policía que estuviese interesado en su trabajo, este conejo, el primer agente conejo y el mejor en el mundo, era un ídolo. Judy por su puesto no era la excepción, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Nick, quien se mostraba indiferente hacia el asunto.

— ¿Ese engreído?, ¿Por qué habría de trabajar con él?— Cuestionó disgustado.

—Porque es tu trabajo, y yo te lo ordeno. Debes de mostrar respeto y profesionalismo. El señor Savage fue muy amable al acceder a trabajar con novatos, así que trata de no ser tan...tú.— Ordenó el jefe Bogo. Al ver que Nick iba a contestar, la oficial Hopps puso una de sus patas en su boca para que no dijera una palabra más.

—Lo haremos, señor, cuente con nosotros. — Afirmó Judy.

—Bien, quiero que saluden al agente Jack Savage. —En ese momento, un conejo un poco más alto que Judy, casi albino de no ser por las franjas negras que adornaban su pelaje, con traje y lentes oscuros entró a la sala. Cabe mencionar que Judy se mostró bastante calmada, pero en su interior estaba más enloquecida que una fan girl de Gazzelle en la primera fila. Su sonrisa era encantadora, y era bastante atractivo a los ojos de la coneja. En cambio, Nick no se sentía cómodo en lo más mínimo. Savage había entrado en la sala como todo un engreído, y por el momento, nada demostraba lo contrario. Ya se había mentalizado para soportarle, pero ver a Judy tan emocionada con su presencia lo hizo enfadar bastante.

—Oficial Bogo, tiempo sin vernos. — Saludó Jack, quitándose los lentes y revelando sus profundos ojos azules.

—Lo mismo digo agente Savage, ¿Cómo va todo?— Estrechó su mano.

—Excelente, como siempre. Y bien, ¿Podría presentarme a mis compañeros?— Dijo Jack mientras miraba a los dos novatos frente a él, en especial a la joven conejita, de ojos violeta, entusiasmo, y viéndolo bien, unas generosas caderas.

—Ellos son...—

—Judy Hopps, oficial. Es un gusto poder trabajar con usted, ha sido para mí una inspiración desde que estoy en la academia. — Se presentó Judy estrechando su mano.

—Sí, he oído hablar de ti, también leí tu expediente. Fue brillante tu trabajo con el caso de los aulladores. —Halagó a Judy mientras besaba el torso de su mano. Esta se sonrojó como nunca y respondió.

—Eh... Muchas gracias...— Dijo nerviosa, bueno, bastante nerviosa… Ok, moría de nervios. Pero hay que entenderla, su ídolo acababa de halagarla. **

—Y, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— se dirigió a Nick, el cual solamente lo miró de arriba a abajo, indiferente. Volteó a ver a Judy quien le suplicó con la mirada que fuese **más** amable. Nick rodo los ojos, sin poder resistirse a las súplicas de la coneja. —Nick Wilde— respondió, para luego dirigirse a su oficina.

— Bien, creo que no le agrade mucho. — Dijo Jack

—Discúlpelo señor Savage, está un poco...— Judy se encontraba enormemente apenada.

—Celoso. Descuida Judy, es normal en una pareja, aunque no muy profesional. Y por favor, llámame Jack. — Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿C...Cómo lo...?— La coneja no salía de su asombro. Nunca le dijo su situación sentimental al conejo. De hecho, incluso el jefe Bogo aún no se había dado cuenta.

—Se nota por la manera en que te mira, a decir verdad, lo comprendo, si yo fuese él también reaccionaria de esa manera. Nadie quiere perder a su chica, y menos si es así de hermosa. — Luego de eso Jack comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina con Judy siguiéndolo. Ella no entendía muy bien lo que él quería decir, pero decidió ignorarlo.

El resto del día los tres se mostraron muy concentrados en el caso. Nick notó que Jack no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Judy, y aunque le molestaba bastante, decidió no decir nada. Sin embargo, en los momentos en los que Jack no estaba, Nick aprovechaba para distraer a Judy, hacerla reír e incluso besarla.

Jack, por su parte siempre halagaba a la conejita por su buen trabajo, y viceversa. Hicieron incluso un avance en la investigación. Savage sugirió que se analizarán por completo a los criminales, y hallaron una pista clave. Resultaba que todos portaban un collar que los hacía obedecer órdenes, al parecer funcionaba con alguna especie de electro-shock. Algo interesante era el hecho de que al quitarles los collares olvidaban absolutamente todo. El sistema perfecto para conseguir secuaces y no dejar huellas.

Llegó la hora de salir y la oficial Hopps le ofreció a Jack y Nick un café en el parque, después de todo era diciembre y el clima era de sus preferidos. Ambos machos accedieron, cada uno fue a su apartamento y consiguieron algo de ropa apropiada para el frío. Cuando Nick y Judy bajaron del edificio se encontraron con Jack esperándolos con su automóvil. **

Llegaron al parque en un buen momento, estaban dando un show sobre hielo público de la pelicula animada Floatzen, la favorita de Judy.

— ¡Miren eso!— Señaló Judy muy emocionada.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Jack.

— ¡Flotazen sobre hielo! ¡Tenemos que verlo!— Tomó a Jack y comenzó a arrastrarlo. Quizá fuese una acción muy pequeña, pero para Nick, fue como si lo apuñalaran muchas veces en el pecho. Judy siempre se dejaba llevar por su esntusiasmo y hacía eso, pero solo con él.

— ¿Vienes Nick?— se detuvo a verlo.

—No, gracias, iré por un café, los alcanzo luego. — Dijo mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería.

POV de Judy

Esto era raro, Nick nunca se perdía nada de lo que me gustaba, seguramente se sentía mal, pero con Jack presente no creí buena idea discutirlo, tendría que esperar a llegar a casa.

Jack y yo caminamos entre la multitud hasta la primera fila, se sentía raro porque todos los fans eran muy jóvenes y éramos los únicos dos mayores al frente. Noté a Jack un poco confundido por el musical y decidí interrogarlo.

— ¿No te gusta el musical?— pregunté.

—Bueno... Nunca he entendido muy bien este tipo de cosas, de hecho no es que vea muchas películas. Me gusta ser más… profesional. —

—Oh... Eh... Pues, si lo profieres podemos caminar por el parque. — Sugerí.

—No, si a ti te gusta está bien. Me quedaré y pondré atención. — la verdad fue un muy lindo gesto de su parte, en realidad era todo caballero. Por lo general cuando Nick me acompañaba se pasaba todo el rato bromeando sin dejarme poner atención.

—Y ahora, tendremos a los participantes del día... Mmmmm... A ver... Por allá, ese conejo y esa conejita. Adelante. — Dijo la actriz que interpretaba a Elsa señalándonos. Ambos nos levantamos y obedecimos, aunque Jack estaba un poco abrumado. — Y bien, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?—

—Soy James Black y ella es Judy Hopps. — mintió Jack.

—Ok, pequeños enamorados, hoy vamos a jugar un juego de olfato. Y recuerden niños, ejercitar sus sentidos es muy importante. — Dijo ella mientras me colocaba una venda. Se me había ocurrido aclarar que no somos pareja pero decidí no hacerlo. — El juego es el siguiente, James va a escoger algo de entre el público, tú, Judy vas a olfatearlo y adivinar que es, si lo haces ganaras el objeto, si no, no te llevas nada, ¿Entendieron?

—Sí. — respondimos al unísono.

— ¡Bien! Entonces, adelante. — Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera detectar algo con mi nariz. El aroma era cautivante, se sentía como tocar las nubes. Suave, algo bastante natural también. Olía a... Olía a...

—Rosas. — Adiviné. Cuando me quitaron la venda descubrí a Jack muy cerca de mí. Sostenía la rosa cerca de mi cara y no me quedo otra más que tomarla. Luego de eso él tomó mi cintura, no supe si rechazar la acción o dejarme llevar, después de todo tenía una pareja, pero frente al público Jack y yo éramos la pareja. Gracias al cielo las presentadoras intervinieron con un "Hay niños presentes." Al terminar la obra lo lleve al lago del parque. No pude evitar admirar el lugar, era un lugar muy bello.

—Bueno... No sé nada de ti. — comenté.

—Bueno, de hecho has leído todo mi expediente. — Bromeó Jack.

—No quiero saber sobre Jack Savage, el mejor agente del mundo. Quiero saber sobre Jack Savage, el conejo caballeroso y cálido que me has mostrado.

—Bien, y, ¿Qué quisieras saber?— Dijo recargándose en el puente justo como yo.

—Cuéntame acerca de tu vida, tus pasiones, tus gustos, tus miedos...—

—Tranquila, chica Disney, apenas llevamos un día de conocernos. — Volvió a bromear, tenía razón, peor yo estaba muy intrigada con esas preguntas.

—Sí, lo siento. — y él rió.

—Nací en las madrigueras, como cualquier otro conejo. Pero mis padres eran bastante adinerados, desde pequeño soñé con hacer de Zootopia una ciudad mejor. Ellos eran muy estrictos conmigo, pero gracias a eso soy quien soy. Y pues... No hay mucho que decir, mi género musical favorito es la música clásica, me apasiona mi trabajo, no he tenido ninguna relación formal y no tengo miedos. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tampoco te conozco.

—Bueno, tampoco hay mucho para decir, era una conejita granjera con el sueño de ser la primera oficial coneja en Zootopia. Mis padres siempre tuvieron miedo de que me cayera mientras volaba, en sentido figurativo claro. Pues... Me gusta mucho el pop, amo mi trabajo, me gusta cantar, pero no lo hago en público, me encanta bailar, tengo una relación formal con Nick, él ha sido la luz de mis ojos desde que lo conozco. — Esta última afirmación puso un tanto raro a Jack. — Tengo miedo de fracasar y tener que volver a comenzar, le temo a las tormentas eléctricas, también a perder a los que amo. — **

—Tienes el corazón más grande de lo que pensé. — Me miro un poco admirado Jack.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Solo lo sé. — Me dijo, y tomó una de mis manos.

—Eh... Creo que deberíamos ir con Nick. — Dije evadiendo esa posición, no era adecuada a mi criterio, para luego caminar a la cafetería.

POV de Nick.

No podía creerlo, ese maldito conejo estaba conquistando a "Mi" Judy. Era doloroso ver cómo ella caía poco a poco. No había mucho que pudiese hacer, él es un conejo apuesto e inteligente y yo un simple zorro. Me encontraba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con algo o alguien. Caí al suelo y al levantar la vista, la vi.

Hace años había dejado mi vida, y ahora, como al principio, volvió a meterse. Me incorporé tan rápido como pude y la ayudé.

—Muchas gracias eh... ¿Nick?— Preguntó sorprendida Sandra.

— ¿Sandra?— trate de fingir sorpresa.

— ¡Nick!— Saltó a mis brazos, envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo, a decir verdad, ni siquiera Judy podía hacerme sentir así de cálido con ese gesto.

—Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?— le pregunté apartándome.

—Pues... Trabajó como vicepresidenta en la empresa de mi padre, ¿Y tú?—

—Soy oficial de policía. — ella rió.

—Vaya, un ex-estafador ahora cuida que nadie rompa las leyes, irónico. — bromeó.

—Graciosa, he cambiado, bueno, más bien alguien me ayudó a cambiar. —

—Me alegro por ti. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos celebrar nuestro reencuentro con un café. — propuso ella.

—Depende, ¿Vas a irte por la puerta sin nada más que una frase dramática?— Bromee, ella se rió, aunque pude ver un deje de amargura en su cara

Entro al café y yo la seguí adentro.

 **POV de Judy.**

Jack y yo veníamos hablando de todo y nada. Eran cosas que no tenían importancia pero al final eran interesantes, no podía esperar para ver a Nick y contarle sobre la obra. Abrí la puerta del café y lo vi. Estaba sentado en la mesa, con una chica. Tenía el pelaje blanco, con ropa muy cara. Estaban hablando muy cómodos. No pude evitar enojarme, así que me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola Nick. — Le saludé mientras él se sorprendía.

— ¡Judy! Eh... Te presento a Sandra, Sandra, Judy. —

—Un placer. — Ella estiró su mano para saludar, pero la ignoré.

—Igualmente. — Obviamente mentí. — Soy la novia de Nick, ¿y tú eres?— A decir verdad, ella se sorprendió bastante. Al parecer no está muy de acuerdo con las parejas interespecie. —

—Eh... Creo que debo irme, nos vemos mañana chicos. — Se despidió Jack, yo respondí con un "Adiós", pero Nick no dijo nada.

—Soy... La ex-esposa de Nick, creo que te ha hablado de mí. — "Por supuesto que no, maldita zorra" pensé para mis adentros. **

—Sí, me comentó acerca de ti. Por una parte te agradezco, sin ti no podríamos habernos conocido, y no tendría a tan maravilloso chico conmigo. **

—Si lo amas tanto como dices, querida, ¿Qué hacías con ese otro conejo?— desafío la zorra. _**_

Oh, esa tipa no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

—Es un compañero de trabajo nuestro, gracias por el interés. —

— ¡Oh, vaya! Son las 11, mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano, nos vemos Sandra, adiós. — Se despidió Nick arrastrándome fuera de ese lugar. El camino a casa en taxi fue muy silencioso, pero al llegar al apartamento, Nick cerró la puerta y se dispuso a hablar.

— ¿Se puede saber qué fue ese acto de celos allá?—

—No estoy celosa. — "la culpa la tiene ella, por zorra" pensé. ******

—Bien, ¿Entonces no te importará si quedo con ella para cenar no?—

—Hazlo y le arrancó los pelos, uno por uno. — No sé ni de donde salió esa declaración.

— ¿Ves? ¿Acaso yo he dicho algo sobre Jack? ¡Todo el día está sobre ti y no he dicho ni pío, creo que merezco la misma confianza! — Me grito, no pude evitar bajar las orejas, asustada. El jamás me había gritado de esa forma.

—Él es un compañero, y ella es tu ex, ¡Hay mucha diferencia, tú ya te acostaste con ella!— Le grite, también enojada. _**_

— ¿Y quién me asegura que no te has acostado con Jack? Digo, son tan cercanos que pudieron hacerlo mientras no estaba. — Esto me destrozo, casi me había llamado prostituta. No dije nada, me resignéy con lágrimas en los ojos me vestí y me acosté.

— Escucha... Judy... Lo siento, eres lo más preciado que tengo y no quiero perderte. Pero es que él es guapo, inteligente y... Siento que puedes enamorarte de él en cualquier momento. Ese pensamiento me hace enloquecer de rabia, soy un idiota, lo siento. — Lo que él no sabía es que estaba grabando todo, para burlarme después. ¡Punto para Judy! Deje la grabación correr para que el supiera que todo estaba bien. Él sonrió, agradecido.

—Ya lo veía venir, coneja boba

—Zorro tonto. Sabes que te amo a ti, solo a ti. —

—Ya se. — Me dijo mientras ponía sus patas en mis glúteos. — Estos me pertenecen a mí, y a nadie más. — No pude evitar reírme y dedicarle una mirada picara.

—Ven y pruébalo entonces.

* * *

 **Y ese chicos, fue el capítulo de hoy. A los que odiaron a Jack, créanme, lo odiarán aún más 7u7, he aquí las notas del capitulo:**

 **Primer **: Es como si Evelio Rosero, mi escritor favorito, viniese a decirme que ama mi fanfic, osea muerte instantánea**

 **Segundo**: Era un auto muy caro, ese conejo gana más que yo .-.**

 **Tercer **: Este miedo a los truenos lo saqué de un fanfic de un amigo, ¿Contento Altair? xD**

 **Cuarto **: Literal, ella es una Zorra muy zorra (?) :v**

 **Quinto **: Hipocresía nivel mil. Esa es mi Judy :3**

 **Sexto **: (Todo los lectores: uuuuhhhh…)**

 **Séptimo **: Esta vez no es literal. Xdxdxd**

 **Octavo **: (Yo: Punto para Judy. –Dije anotando las puntuaciones en la pizarra)**

 **Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a mi genial y sexy tutor Altair The Facking Assassin por ayudarme con la edición, eres grande amigo. (Quiero mis 10 dolares, pero ya xdxdxd)**

 **Y los dejaré con sus respectivas respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **M.C. Leto: Zhy, el lo inisio 7u7. Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, y no te preocupes, lo bueno es que te esté gustando, y espero que el de hoy también. De hecho, ya lo revisé uwu. Y gracias por querer quedarte, prometo no decepcionar a tu curiosidad, intentaré darles la mejor historia que pueda.**

 **Lopezmayo305: Jaja, Lo sabemos, de hecho Judy y yo estábamos por torturarlo. –Señala a la pequeña coneja que tiene a Nick colgando de cabeza-.**

 **Darkness66: Muchas gracias uwu y ten por seguro que lo haré, no pienso dejarlos abandonados mis pequeños.**

 **Cmanriquez18: ¡Hola! Bienvenido, que bueno que te haya gustado.**

 **Jair937: Gracias uwu**

 **Flame n' shadows: Gracias, eso intento uwu**

 **NatLB: Gracias, y no te preocupes, planeo un one-shot explicando su pasado. Y son cortos porque soy una floja de mierda xD**

 **Master master god: ámame uwu**

 **Altair The Facking Assassin: Tu sabiduría me acompaña uwu y si, señor, la broma horny se me ocurrió mientras unos amigos bromeaban, es hermosa lo sé 7u7.**

 **Terra se despide, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero no recibir muchas amenazas de muerte por lo que pasará más adelante. Adiós.**


	4. Misión en cubierto

**Hoy estoy emocionada, comenzamos.**

* * *

Era de noche en Zootopia. Más me enfocare en uno de los barrios más elegantes de toda la ciudad, al que asistían únicamente miembros de la alta sociedad, así como criminales cuyo negocio les había ayudado a alcanzar la cima. Un automóvil se estacionó en la entrada. De él bajó nuestra coneja favorita, luciendo un vestido rojo, ajustado, el cual tenía un escote profundo y una abertura en la pierna. Como única joyería llevaba un collar de perlas en el cuello.

La agente iba seguida de Nick, quien portaba un elegante traje y lentes de guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, viendo el vestido que portaba la coneja, él desearía no tener que ser el guardaespaldas. Ella caminó dentro, mientras se comportaba como toda una millonaria a pesar de ser más pequeña que el resto.

Cuando entro, todos voltearon a verla, se veía sofisticada a los ojos de muchos animales de la alta sociedad, y lucía extremadamente bella. Nick, que veía el escenario, se enorgullecía de tener a la mejor novia en el mundo. Otro de los agentes que se encontraba en la misión escoltó a Judy hacia un grupo de millonarios que se encontraban conversando, Nick, mientras tanto, se dedicó a buscar indicios que ayudarán en el caso. La música había comenzado, tango, flamenco, típico de ricos.

—Hola. — escucho Judy detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta se encontró con Jack, quien se adelantó a tomarla por las caderas y abrazarla a él. — Señores, ella es Judy, mi acompañante esta noche. —

—Sí, hace rato que estábamos hablando con ella, es muy hermosa, tienes suerte. — Declaró una leona que se encontraba ahí. —

—Lo sé. — Jack vio a Judy a los ojos, y esto fue muy creíble para ella.

—Bueno, Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?— Preguntó un búho ártico.

De vuelta con Nick, el pobre de nuestro amigo tenía que quedarse de pie, viendo como su rival presumía a "su" novia frente a todo el mundo. Tenía que contenerse, esto era por Zootopia. Cuando al fin recibió la orden, comenzó a buscar indicios, personas, algo que lo guiará a pistas. Estaba muy concentrado, a lo lejos, divisó a algunos zorros conversando, y pudo reconoció el pelaje blanco de una de ellas, al parecer el padre de Sandra la había llevado a la fiesta. Cuando se acercó, descubrió que no estaban solos, hablaban con alguien más, entonces, Sandra se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nick, por lo que se acercó a saludarle.

—Vaya, miren qué tenemos aquí. Si no es nada más que Nick Wilde, el estafador; dime, ¿Cómo te infiltraste en la fiesta?—Bromeó Sandra mientras caminaba hacia el de una manera bastante sensual, portaba un vestido ajustado, de color violeta, y corto, de mangas largas. Para Nick, verla así le resultaba hipnotizante, y aún más porque ella tenía la costumbre de hechizarle sin si quiera avisar. — ¿Que pasa guardaespaldas? ¿La coneja te comió la lengua? — "De hecho, me comió otra cosa" pensó Nick. Lo habría dicho, pero creyó que no era muy apropiado para una conversación con su ex.

—Muy graciosa Sazy.— Este era el apodo que Nick le había puesto a Sandra hace algún tiempo, a ella le irritaba completamente, por lo cual era perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Tú lo dijiste, soy guardaespaldas de una noche. —

—Ya veo, pero vamos, ¿Cómo cuidaras de alguien si ni si quiera cuidas de tu corbata?— Dijo Sandra acercándose para arreglar el nudo en el cuello de Nick, tal acción fue algo incómoda para él, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que Judy lo hiciera.

—Gracias, pues... ¿Qué haces aquí?— Le preguntó Nick a ella, aunque anticipaba la respuesta.

—Mi padre tenía que venir y yo estaba algo aburrida, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, estoy aún peor aquí. —

—Te creo, la música es un asco. —

—Hey, hey, no lo digas tan fuerte, esta gente no sabe respetar opiniones ajenas. — Nick rio un poco ante ese comentario, y luego vio que el misterioso animal con el que hablaba el padre de Sandra había desaparecido.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego. — Se despidió Nick caminando hasta perderse entre la multitud, cuando todos despejaron el área se dispuso a rastrear pelo en el asiento, afortunadamente encontró un poco, lo metió en una bolsa y salió caminando directo al salón.

—Zanahorias, Cebra, tengo lo necesario, tenemos que irnos. — Habló vía transmisor. No había respuesta.— Zanahorias, cebra, tenemos que irnos.— Fue entonces cuando escucho el tango que sonaba en el salón, y vio a muchas personas rodear a alguna pareja, al acercarse, vio la escena que rompió su corazón en ese momento.

Judy y Jack habían terminado ya de conversar con el grupo de millonarios y comenzaron a buscar pistas al igual que Nick, mas no habían encontrado nada por el momento, solo sabían que se había estado mencionando mucho a un nuevo millonario misterioso. Su nombre era Billy, y no sabían con exactitud qué clase de animal era, solo que se caracterizaba por su egoísmo. Mientras estaban investigando, un lobo se percató de sus intenciones y comenzó a observarlos.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?— Dijo Jack tomando a Judy de la cintura.

— ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que...— fue interrumpida por él.

—El lobo detrás de mí nos está observando, creo que levantamos sospechas, tenemos que disimular. — Mientras él decía esto, una cerdita se acercó con dos copas de licor para ambos, Jack, que sabía que no debía de tomar nada, pues podría contener alguna droga, dejó su copa de lado, pero cuando iba a detener a Judy fue muy tarde, ella ya había ingerido el líquido, mas no presentó signos de ningún tipo, así que comenzaron a bailar. Jack la tomó por la cintura y la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, por su parte, Judy colocó una de sus patas en el hombro de Jack.

—Muy buena noche, caballero. — Jugueteo Judy, el tango comenzó, él la guio por la pista como todo un profesional, Judy, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, sabía arrastrar los pies y subirlos con agilidad, tal y como los pasos de tango dictan.

—Buena noche, madame, dígame, ¿Nos conocemos?— preguntó Jack mientras la dejaba "caer" para luego subirla de nuevo, posicionándola frente a frente.

—No lo sé. Baila usted muy bien, mi querido extraño. — Halagó Judy mientras se daba una vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Jack, y desde ahí continuar con la danza.

—Tú no bailas nada mal para ser una conejita de granja. — Luego de esto, el paseo su mano por su pierna, suave y provocativamente para luego sostenerla contra sus propias caderas.

—Es usted muy atrevido, señor. —

—Está usted en lo cierto, señorita. — Dijo, culminando su actuación con un beso. Ese beso no fue uno normal, estaba cargado de emociones diversas, deseo, cariño y lujuria se detectaban al primer roce. Mientras hacía esto, Jack la sostenía de la pierna para evitar que tocara el suelo, su trabajo era hacerla sentir en las nubes.

Nick presenció todo esto, y podría jurar que se habría roto los puños de seguir conteniéndose para no enviar a ese estúpido niño mimado a Saturno. Tenía demasiada rabia dentro de él, en sus adentros sabía que era parte de la actuación, pero Judy había correspondido de tal manera que parecía un beso real. Decidió alejarse de la escena, no lograba comprender que había pasado, camino hacia el balcón que no estaba muy lejos del salón. Una presión en su pecho no lo dejaba hablar, Judy... Su Zanahorias, su pelusa, en brazos de alguien más. Nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor. Golpeó el barandal, esperaba descargarse de una manera diferente a las lágrimas o ir y golpear en la cara a Savage. No se contuvo, no podía más con ese dolor en el pecho, y soltó algunas lágrimas, con un nudo en la garganta presionó contra su pecho, sabía que el dolor era psicológico. De pronto, sintió una presencia detrás de él, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y le dio la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó alguien detrás suyo.

—Sí, lo estoy. — respondió Nick, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar normal.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— Inquirió la figura, luego se acercó para revelar que se trataba de Sandra.

—Nada, necesitaba aire, ¿A qué viniste?—

—Bueno, te vi corriendo hacia acá y creí que algo te pasaba. —

—Creo que debería irme a casa, mi trabajo ya terminó. —

—Puedo llevarte si quieres. — Se ofreció la Zorra. ** Nick no estaba muy seguro de aceptar la invitación, después de todo a Judy no le gustaría que él estuviera con su ex, pero cuando la vio con Jack muy a gusto, aceptó.

—Hopps, tenemos lo necesario, hay que buscar a Nick e irnos. —

—No quiero irme aún. — Dijo la conejita un poco fuera de sí, mientras se recargaba en su amigo y pasaba su dedo por su pecho

— ¿Qué te pasa Judy?— Preguntó él sosteniéndola.

—Nada... Estoy de lo mejor...— Respondió ella,

"La bebida debió contener algo" pensó Jack —Querida, sabes que eres muy susceptible al alcohol, no debiste tomar mucho, ahora tendremos que ir a casa. — Simuló Jack llevándola a su auto. Dentro, Jack la puso en el asiento del copiloto y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

— ¿Dónde vives Judy?—

—En una casa, daaah— respondió ella recostándose en el asiento.

—Bien, ¿En dónde queda tu casa?—

— ¿Qué casa?—

— ¡Agh! Esto no va a funcionar, tendré que llamar al zorro. — Declaró sacando su celular.

—No, no... Lo vi salir con esa zorra de mierda, no quiero verlo...— suplicó la coneja.

—Bien, entonces te llevaré a mi apartamento y dormirás en una habitación. —

—Gracias—

Al llegar al lugar que decía Jack, Judy se percató de que era un apartamento bastante caro, digno de un agente, claro. Todo era completamente blanco, a excepción de los muebles y algunas alfombras, que eran color negro. Estaba decorado con cuadros de sus cosas favoritas, por ejemplos en uno de ellos se apreciaba a John Lennon. El la condujo hasta la sala, mientras iba por Una pijama para ambos, y una pastilla para trata de cortar el efecto de la droga, para cuando regresó, Judy no se encontraba en la sala, se había dirigido a La habitación de Jack.

— ¡Pero qué lugar más grande! Es del tamaño de mi apartamento completo. — Exclamó Judy mientras comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su vestido.

—Woah Woah Woah, ¿Qué haces? Tienes que cambiarte en el baño— Corrió a impedir que ella completara la acción.

—Vamos Jack, no creas que no sé qué en realidad quieres que lo haga— Dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, muy cerca de su boca.

—J... Judy... Estas drogada...— ** Trato de alejarla Jack.

—De todas formas sé que Nick y esa Zorra se van a acostar hoy, ¿No quieres hacer lo mismo?—

— ¿Acostarme con ella?—Preguntó nervioso, Judy estaba peligrosamente cerca y sentía que no podría contener su impulso por más tiempo.

—Más bien, conmigo. — Susurro Judy para eliminar el espacio entre ambos, dando lugar a un beso apasionado, lleno de confusión y lujuria, Jack, por su parte, termino de baja el cierre de Judy dejándola en ropa interior. Y ahí estaba, la oficial Hopps, completamente vulnerable. Hermosa.

—Mi turno. — Dijo ella mientras empujaba a Jack a la cama, poco a poco, él había dejado de pensar en qué estaba bien y qué no. Solo se dejó llevar por el momento, Judy se sentó sobre él y comenzó a desabotonar su blanca camisa, revelando el torso de su amante, bien trabajado y firme. Ella acarició aquellos abdominales, se perdió en el mar profundo de los ojos de Jack, esta vez no la miraba con lujuria, la miraba de la manera más cálida que alguien puede mirar. O eso fue lo que ella sentía. Lo despojó de su camisa por completo y lo abrazó, sintiendo su espalda **, recorriendo cada músculo de ella. Si bien no era muy ancha, era fuerte. Un deleite para su tacto. Judy no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la ira que sentía al pensar en lo que Nick estaría haciendo con Sandra, y eso la impulsaba a continuar. "Oh Judy, que lastima que eso sea solo efecto de las drogas." Pensó Jack, mientras la despojaba del resto de su ropa.

La mañana había llegado, sentía un cansancio inmenso. Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió inmediatamente un dolor punzante en sus caderas, además de uno más fuerte en su cabeza. Sintió unas sábanas mucho más suaves que las suyas, y una cama más cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que no eran suyas. Además de eso, noto que estaba desnuda, vio también una pata que la sostenía por la cintura. Se dio la vuelta, era Jack.

— ¿Qué demo...?— Gritó ella despertándolo de golpe. — ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?— Preguntó exasperada.

—Hey, tranquila, todo está bien. — Trato Jack de calmarla.

— ¿¡Cómo puede estar todo bien!? ¡Seguramente anoche no jugamos a las cartas! —Le gritó Judy tratando d exponer distancia entre ambos, no lograba recordar absolutamente nada. Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor entre las caderas la inmovilizó. **— Exijo saber qué pasó. —

—Tomaste algo anoche y perdiste la cabeza, hablabas de que querías estar conmigo y me exigiste que te trajera aquí. Luego, cuando te traía un pijama tú te desnudaste frente a mí y... Judy... No pude resistirme, perdóname... Es que... Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que eras especial, y me cautivaste Judy Hopps, me enamoré de ti, y verte así... Fue muy difícil, trate de resistirme pero al final deje de luchar contra mí mismo, sé que estuvo mal. Lo siento. — Explicó Jack cabizbajo.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces Nick está en mi apartamento, tengo que ir antes de que lo note. — Dijo ella tratando de levantarse de la cama.

— ¡Espera!— La detuvo él, tomándola del brazo. — Por favor quédate un poco más, quiero saber que estás conmigo consciente de ello, quiero pensar que sientes algo por mí aunque sea mentira. Por favor. — Ante esto, Judy suspiró, y se recostó junto a él, abrazándolo. —Te quiero, Hopps. —

—También te quiero, Savage. —

* * *

 **Muy bien, Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, disculpenme si es muy corto, además, quería avisarles que ya subí el one-shot acerca del pasado de Nick, y si me disculpan, iré a el prototipo de bunker, ¿Por qué prototipo? Pues, si ahora quieren matarme, más adelante vendrán y dejarán una bomba xD.**

 **(Me disculpo también por resubir el capítulo varias veces, tuve problemas con el traductor de mi computadora, es automatico y me cambio el texto.)**

 **Notas de la escritora:**

 **Primer **: Sandra siempre de ofrecida.**

 **Segundo **: La parte del cuerpo que siempre me ha atraido de los hombres es la espalda, mi obsesión empezó al ver la de Jhonny Depp, ¡Que espalda, señores!**

 **Y, a responder sus comentarios:**

 **cmanriquez18: ¡Gracias!**

 **Altair The Facking Asassin: Ya cállate! :'V sabes que te amo, pero te odio uwu.**

 **Jair937: Gracias uwu**

 **LenientSmg: :v No digas nada, solo se me ocurrió agregarlo, que bueno que no te moleste xD**

 **Thekeyfox: Oh dios, Flash! Tendré que ponerle cinta –Haciendo lo que dice antes de que el perezoso empiece a hablar-**

 **Apheront: Muchas gracias por las observaciones, trataré de mejorarlo uwu. Por cierto, soy tu fan, en serio, amé tu fanfic. Me hiciste llorar, eso casi nadie lo logra.**

 **NatLB: Si lo hizo! Hace tiempo, ve a ver el one-shot mejor :v**

 **Flame n' shadows: Te entiendo, escribí esa escena en base a algo que me sucedió, lo malo es que en mi caso nada se resolvió, sufrí mucho por eso. :/**

 **lopezmayo305: Todos los odiamos uwu. (No es cierto, yo estoy namorada de Jack :'v ódienme mas)**

 **master master god: :v tú me conoces, mis personajes son una clase reflejos míos, por eso escribo casi siempre en primera persona, y pues… Ya ves xD no es literal, no te preocupes :|**

 **Y eso es todo.**


	5. ¿Todo fue un sueño?

**Quiero disculparme por el capítulo pasado, sé que muchos se disgustaron por el Jack x Judy, pero quería decirles que es parte de la vida y tiene un propósito, no sólo lo hice para hacerlos llorar (En realidad también por eso xD), aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, a partir de este comenzamos con el nudo de la historia.**

* * *

Esa noche, Sandra se enteró del caso, admitió que estaba afectando a su padre y se comprometió a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Me dejó junto a mi apartamento y luego se retiró. Judy no llegó a casa, me preocupaba tanto que la llame varias veces, pero no devolvió ninguna de mis llamadas. Al día siguiente le interrogue que había pasado, ella me respondió que pusieron algo en las bebidas de ambos y no recordaban ni su nombre. Con suerte Jack logró llegar a su apartamento y ambos durmieron, pero no pasó a mayores. Considerando todo esto, y el hecho de que además de Jack, muchos desean a mi novia, había decidido hacer mi jugada.

Si bien ya no estábamos juntos, Sandra aún sentía esa inmensa amistad por mí, así que le pedí que me ayudara a conseguir lo que cambiaría mi vida y la de Judy para siempre.

Estábamos en la oficina de Jack, ellos estaban recopilando los datos del caso. No podía concentrarme, había sido una mala noche para mí y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, por su puesto Judy se percató de ello.

—Nick, no te ves muy bien. — Dijo ella.

—Tranquila, estoy cansado, eso es todo. — Respondí.

—Deberías ir por un café amigo. — sugirió Jack.

—Lo haré, ahora vuelvo. ¿Quieren algo?

—No, gracias. — respondieron los dos.

Me levante y me dirigí a la cafetería, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no caer al suelo. El cansancio es peor que el alcohol. Me serví un café y tome una dona, saqué un momento la pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. "Espero que sea una buena decisión" pensé. Luego regrese a mi lugar de trabajo. Salude a un par de colegas. Llegué a la oficina, pero decidí quedarme parado junto a la puerta en lugar de entrar directamente. Escuchando, quería ver cómo eran ambos en mi ausencia. Mire por la abertura de la puerta.

—Ya no intentes esconderlo, Judy. Por favor, Vámonos de aquí, por el amor de dios, él es un zorro y tú una coneja. No podrán estar juntos. —Le suplico Jack mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Jack, entiéndelo, yo lo amo. Mientras lo haga todo estará bien. — le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Judy... Sé que sientes algo por mí, no sabes esconder nada. Déjate llevar. — Le pidió acercándose a sus labios. Y exploté. La última vez era demasiado peligroso, podrían haberme matado, pero esta vez estábamos él y yo. Ese conejo arrogante iba a saber con quién se estaba metiendo.

—Aquí quedas, hijo de puta. — Dije. Empuñé mi mano y la dejé ir en dirección a su rostro. Judy saltó hacia atrás, asustada. Jack cayó al suelo con un poco de sangre en la boca. Me miró, furioso, enseñando los dientes. Hice lo mismo, gruñendo. Me abalancé sobre él pero me derribó de una patada. Me harté. — ¡Nlño toques a Judy!— Le grité mientras arañaba su espalda. Judy se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, trató de detenerme, pero estaba en un tipo de trance. Lo único que quería era acabar con ese conejo. Se acercó tanto que arañé su rostro derribándola. Cuando cayó al suelo, reaccione. Me detuve. Jack corrió a socorrerla.

—Nick... ¿Quién eres? — Me miró ella con miedo. Lo último que vi fue a Jack disparándome un dardo tranquilizante.

Desperté con un bozal. Estaba en la enfermería de la estación. Judy se encontraba junto a mí, esperando.

—Pelusa... ¿Cuánto llevo dormido?— pregunté adormilado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Nick? Todo el día. El jefe Bogo quiere que vayas a casa. —

—Pero no puedo...—

—Dice que haber traído a un Zorro no fue buena idea...— Me dijo cabizbaja.

— ¿De qué hablas?— pregunté preocupado.

—Nick... Estás despedido. — Me dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba paralizado, no podía creerlo.

— ¡Hopps! Recibimos una llamada, de parte de una tal Sandra, dice que sabe dónde está Billy. Jack y tú irán a investigar. Estaremos monitoreándolos. — Gritó Bogo. Ella me miró una última vez antes de salir por la puerta. Deseé tanto que fuese tan solo producto de mi imaginación. Cerré los ojos. ¿Qué más da si dormía un poco más? Seguramente Judy regresaría, con alguna información que en la noche me contaría. Me llevaría a casa y me abrazaría mientras me reprendía por haber peleado. Cielos, como la amo.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hey... Pssst, Nick, Despierta. — Escuche que alguien me llamaba desde la puerta.

—5 minutos más. —Pedí adormilado.

—No es tiempo para juegos, escucha, Bogo no quiere que te diga nada, pero tienen a Judy y a Savage. — esta vez reconocí la voz de Ben. Este comentario me hizo despertar de golpe y levantarme de la cama.

—N... No entiendo. —

—Nick, sé que vas a entregar tu placa mañana, no tienes por qué hacer esto, pero si realmente amas a Judy, tienes que ir por ella. Corre. — No hizo falta otra palabra para que yo corriera por un arma real y un chaleco anti-balas. La evolución trae consigo maldad. Conduje hasta la calle en la que me indicó Garraza, que se los vio por última vez. No sabía que sentir, o que pensar. Mi mente estaba enfocada en encontrar a Judy y sacarla sana y salva de ahí. Quién sabe que podían haberle hecho.

Me adentré en un edificio donde el lapicero-zanahoria de Judy se encontraba tirado. Era de Judy sin lugar a dudas. Estaba muy oscuro ahí dentro, las paredes goteaban. Era como una película de terror. Era un lugar abandonado, no parecía haber señales de vida. Me encontraba solo, el jefe Bogo estaba buscando en los alrededores del edificio. Mantenía mi arma en alto, esperando un ataque. Cuando de pronto, vi algo moverse entre los escombros. Me acerqué con mi arma apuntando hacia los desechos, mi corazón latía muy fuerte. Moví algunas piedras y varias cucarachas bastante grandes salieron volando. Me aleje sobresaltado por el movimiento, más me recompuse al instante. **

Seguí caminando hasta entrar en una habitación, había una silla y manchas de sangre en algunas paredes. Parece que habían utilizado el edificio como un lugar de torturas. Inmediatamente Judy saltó a mi cabeza y no pude reprimir un sentimiento de angustia. ¿Qué estarían haciéndole?

Sentí un dolor agudo en mi espalda, una aguja atravesándome, y un sueño inmenso que se apoderaba de mí. Revise detrás mío y encontré un dardo. Joder. Caí al suelo y luego me quedé inconsciente. **

Desperté de nuevo, esto estaba cansándome. Mis manos y pies estaban atados a una silla, típico de la mafia. Intenté moverme aunque sabía que era inútil. Me encontraba solo de nuevo en una habitación, sin duda no era el mismo edificio. Mire a mi alrededor y reconocí muchos instrumentos de tortura, desde cuchillos hasta el generador que hacía la silla en la que estaba sentado una eléctrica. Pobres tontos, para mí suerte habían dejado los cuchillos cerca de la silla. Estiré mi cola y tomé uno. Desate mis manos y mis pies y luego intenté escuchar como Judy me había enseñado.

Flashback

"— ¿Cómo así logras escuchar cualquier cosa?— Pregunté.

—En primer lugar, soy una coneja. — me respondió sarcásticamente Judy. — En segundo, tienes que alzar completamente tus orejas, y luego sensibilizar tu sentido auditivo. Concéntrate en lo que quieres escuchar y nada más. — Me enseñó mientras obedecía todo lo que ella decía, entonces se acercó a mi oreja y susurró. — Juguemos, Nick Wilde. —

— ¿Qué?— fingí.

—Nada. — Dijo ella molesta, luego la tome de las caderas y comencé a besarla."

Desearía tenerla aquí. De pronto se me viene toda ella a la cabeza. Es tan dedicada, tan noble. Haría lo que fuera para ver a todos felices, se desvive para alegrar a las personas. No logra guardar rencores, perdona siempre. Incluso si la has golpeado, no deja a nadie morir, literal y también figurativamente. Ella es todo. Es día, noche. El bien y el mal. Ella es mí rosa frágil, pero también madera resistente. Es perfecta.

Escapé de mis ataduras y puse atención a los ruidos externos. Parecía no haber nadie, así que me escabullí por la puerta para asegurar el perímetro. Como lo imagine, despejado. Seguí caminando discretamente hasta que oí algo que me llamó la atención.

—Sé que me ha hecho pasar por mucho, pero es mi padre después de todo. —Conocia bien esa voz, demasiado, de hecho, no podía creerlo. ¿Sandra?—

—Cariño, en los negocios no existe la familia. Esto va a hacerte la zorra más rica y poderosa de la ciudad. — esa voz... también la conocia.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué tenían que secuestrar a esos 2?—

—Bueno, Judy y Nick son parte del plan. Tienen que pagar por lo que me hicieron. —

—Está bien, señorita Bellwether. — ¿¡Qué!? ¡Creí que esa oveja estaba en prisión! Basta. Tengo que encontrar a Judy y salir de aquí. Me disponía a irme de ahí cuando sentí una patada muy fuerte en el estómago que me derribó.

—No tan rápido, mugre de zorro. — Levanté la vista, muy débil. El tranquilizante aún no pasaba, estaba viendo todo muy borroso. — llévenlo devuelta al cuarto, tenemos unos asuntos pendientes. — Abrí los ojos y lo reconocí, debí saberlo. Jack Savage. Dos lobos me arrastraron a al lugar de donde había salido, y me esposaron.

—Sabía que no debíamos de confiar en ti. — le dije al conejo mientras estaba recargando su arma.

—Bueno, es tu palabra contra la mía, y acéptalo. Incluso tu novia prefiere a un agente de verdad que a un zorro inútil. —

—No metas a Judy en esto. — Reclamé furioso, es una lástima que no estuviese desatado. Ya le habría tirado esa bonita sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te dijo?—

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Aquella noche, después de la misión, vaya que tu novia es muy inquieta en la cama. — cada palabra que el recitaba hacía que mi sangre hirviera. Aunque sabía que era una vil mentira, Judy jamás haría eso.

Sé que puedo estar equivocado, pero estoy casi seguro que lo de "inquieta" también ya lo había oído antes. (En realidad no importa, yo también copie a Sandra en mi fic)

— ¡Mientes!— grité.

— ¿Crees que lo hago?— preguntó sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Me enseñó una foto de Judy, desnuda, abrazándolo. Hijo de puta. Le escupí, mala idea. El me golpeó varias veces hasta romper mi nariz. Luego de ello vi a una zorra de pelaje blanco entrar por la puerta, era Sandra. —

—Hola Nick. — Saludó caminando junto a Jack. — Déjalo ya, Savage. —

— ¿Trabajas con él?— le pregunté.

—Él trabaja para mí. — respondió Sandra.

— ¿P... por qué hacen esto?—

—Bueno, después de que Bellwether fue encerrada comenzó a vender drogas en prisión. Ella logró reunir dinero y escapó. Poco a poco fue abriéndose paso en su negocio estando en el anonimato. El departamento de policía comenzó a investigar la venta de drogas, y como una estrategia ella comenzó a impartir el crimen y mantener a todos ocupados. Pero esa oveja es rencorosa y quería hacer pagar a ambos, así que me mandó a llamar y me ofreció ser su mano derecha, con esto derribaríamos a mi padre y estaríamos en la cima. Ese viejo nunca hizo nada además de joderme la existencia, entonces acepté. Habló con Jack y le pagó para aceptar trabajar en el departamento de policía... Y... Tú sabes. — Me contó ella, supuse que creía que moriría en breves.

—No debiste decirle todo. — le reprendió Jack.

— ¿Qué más da? Morirá de todas formas, que al menos sepa la causa de su muerte.

—Como sea, aborrezco a los zorros. No te sientas mal Nick, Judy Hopps y el mundo estarán mejor sin ti. Yo cuidaré de ella en tu lugar, será hermoso tenerla cada noche junto a mí. — Dijo él mientras apuntaba a mi garganta con un arma real. —Sayonara, Nicholas P. Wilde. — luego de esto escuché un disparo. Esperaba sentir la sangre empapando mi pelaje, o un dolor agudo en el cogote. Pero en realidad no sentí nada, abrí los ojos. Judy estaba de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo un arma. Ella nunca había tenido que disparar a matar. Pero esta vez lo habia hecho. Detrás de ella podía ver a los oficiales arrestar a todo aquel que estuviese en el edificio. Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a mí. La odie y amé tanto al mismo tiempo. Era el zorro más feliz por poder verla, pero me había engañado. Tendríamos que hablar sobre eso luego. Al dar el siguiente paso, se cayó en mis brazos. Y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

—Judy... Judy. Me alegro que estés bien. — La sentí un poco mojada-, revise mi mano y estaba manchada de un líquido carmesí. Ella había recibido una bala. — ¡Judy!— grité, pero no reaccionaba. La tomé en brazos, entre un mar de emociones donde reinaban la preocupación y la angustia infinitas, la llevé bajo las escaleras, hasta la patrulla y partí lo más rápido que pude al hospital. Mis ojos se cristalizaron demasiado, ella aún estaba consciente pero muy débil.

—Nick... Yo... Lo... Siento. — me dijo débilmente.

—Silencio, guarda tus fuerzas. —

—Tengo que irme sabiendo que estoy perdonada. —

—No vas a irte hoy Judy Hopps, tenemos que regresar a casa, discutir todo esto y acostarnos como todas las noches. — Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nick... Por favor...—

—Te perdono Judy. —

—Gracias... Te amo...— Me dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté en una cama que obviamente no era mía. Todo se vía más grande y diferente. La cama era color rosa, yo misma me sentía más grande. Lo primero que vi fueron mis brazos, me asusté demasiado. Mis brazos no tenían pelo, solo piel. Vi mi cuerpo. Estaba más alargado, tenía dedos diminutos en los pies diminutos que tenía. Esos tipos de garras cortas y rosadas sobresalían de la sabana. Toqué mi cabeza y mi cara. No tenía bigotes, ni una nariz pequeña, ni orejas. Tenía mucho cabello. Me levante de golpe y me dirigí a un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a mi cama. Mi cabello era de color platinado con mechas blancas, pero en las raíces negro. Mi piel blanca, era más alta que antes... "¿Qué soy?" Pensé. De pronto un mensaje llegó a mi celular que estaba cargando junto a mi cama, el cual tenía el logo de una manzanita mordida en lugar de una zanahoria. ** El aparato no tenía contraseña, el Nickname del mensaje decía "Sandra Savage""** accedí a una aplicación llamada WhatsApp** y leí el mensaje. Decía lo siguiente. "Judy, ¿Cómo estás? Estoy preocupada, te diste un golpe muy fuerte ayer en danza. Espero estés bien, ya quiero verte. Te quiero." ¿Qué? Revisé todo mi celular. Redes sociales, fotos, notas, contactos, cumpleaños, incluso las aplicaciones. Esta no era la vida que tenía, no se parecía en nada a la que tenía. Ahora tenía 16 años. De alguna manera conocía todo pero no lo reconocía. Busqué en mi perfil de Facebook, decía "en una relación con Jack Savage" ¿¡Qué!? Me fui directo a su perfil, aún en esta vida era un arrogante. Había varias fotos nuestras en distintos lugares, nuestros padres deben de tener dinero. Busqué también a Nick Wilde, éramos amigos y al parecer estábamos en el mismo instituto. No tenía fotos con él, ni mensajes. Nada. ¿Habría sido todo un sueño?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **1.- Aborrezco las cucarachas y arañas.**

 **2.- Pobre Nick xD la anestesia en grandes cantidades puede matar? :v**

 **3.- Si la odiaron antes, tendrán una revuelta en su cabeza de ahora en adelante xD**

 **4.- Yo misma tengo uno**

 **5.- Espero que me paguen por la publicidad**

 **6.- Imaginen a Judy como París Berelc, con cabello plateado con mechas blancas y raíces negras (ese color me encantó), Sandra como Perrie Edwards, Jack Savage como un Jack Frost de la vida real y Nick como Mario Casas cuando actuó como protagonista de 3 metros sobre el cielo (no encontré a nadie igual de perfectos).**

 **7.- La historia no se desarrolla en una ubicación exacta.**

 **8.- Esta historia será un AU, desde ahora en adelante todo aquel lector sensible a la homosexualidad, engaños, etc. Tiene que dejar de leer. Si desea, hasta el último capítulo. No se les ocurra estar jodiendome la vida por lo que sigue.**

 **Ok, ya basta de seriedad :v**

 **Ahora, contestaré reviews:**

 **cmanriquez18: Siempre supe que sería una asesina uwu**

 **Jair937: Oh, el destino siempre tan cruel con la ayuda de una estúpida y sensual escritora :3**

 **LenientSmg: No escucho nada. O estoy sorda o no tienes corazón xD Por supuesto que lo es, ¿Crees que habría puesto a otra pareja si no lo fuese?**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: No era del todo cierto, recordemos que Judy tiene el corazón tan grande que haría lo que fuere para no ver a nadie triste.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Be careful with what you wish for...**

 **Byakko Yugure: Es porque este Fanfic es #Unikoidiferente**

 **Lobizon: Es una pena, en realidad. En fin, no puedo gustarle a todo el mundo ¿Cierto? Si lees este capítulo espero que te sane un poco el corazón saber que no tenía demasiada importancia. No seas una nena xD las cosas pasan en la vida real.**

 **Anacoreta: La idea era tentadora pero no tenía caso :v espero más adelante se aclaren todas tus dudas**

 **Apheront: ¡Por su puesto! Ese capítulo iba dedicado a ti, para que veas que se siente. Bueno... Eh... Yo lo amo. :v**

 **master master god: LOL me conoces. No señor, no es excesivo. Bueno... Quizá le duela pero ustedes no lo verán... Soy cruel.**

 **ThePhantomPain02: Gracias por los consejos! Espero que sigas visitando la historia. uwu**

 **Les agradezco chicos, si no entienden este capítulo léanlo miles de veces xD no explicaré nada.**

 **Les agradece y adora.**

 **-Terra.**


	6. Todo está de cabeza

**Todos se preguntan, ¿Qué pasará ahora que todo ha sido un sueño?. Cuando la verdadera pregunta es... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RAIO MAKUIN? xD he aquí otro capítulo de mi drogada historia, como dije antes; Todo lector sensible a la Homosexualidad, engaños, entre otros, deberá dejar de leer o abstenerse a las consecuencias. Desde ahora el Fanfic se tornará un poco más oscuro. Sin más, les traigo el capítulo:**

* * *

Me sentía sola. No entendía que estaba pasando exactamente, de pronto había abierto mis ojos y toda la vida que había llevado desapareció. Esto tenía que ser producto de mi imaginación, o ¿Quizá mi otra vida lo era? Todo era muy confuso. Tendría que averiguar lo que pasaba ahora mismo. Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y vi a una criatura igual a mí con bata blanca** entrar. Me quedé estática. No estaba segura de qué clase de ser se trataba ni cómo se comportaban con los otros.

—Buenos días Judy. Soy yo, Joe, tu doctor.— Saludó el extraño entrando por la puerta.

—¿Mi doctor?, escuche... No sé qué pasa aquí, solo sé que desperté en esta cama que al parecer es mía con una vida que no recuerdo y en un cuerpo que no sabía que podía tener. ¿Podría explicarme qué hago aquí? O, ¿Por qué no sé quién o qué soy?— Le pregunté. Estaba confundida, asustada. Me vio a los ojos de una manera muy cálida, como si fuese alguien lastimado. Me llevó hasta mi cama y se sentó junto a mí.—

—Judy... Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en el cráneo. No voy a explicártelo a grandes rasgos para que lo entiendas. El punto es que el golpe afectó tu memoria, todo lo que hayas vivido, o creíste haber vivido mientras dormías fue un sueño solamente. Hablé con tu madre, Bonnie. Decidió que sería bueno que pasaras tiempo con tus amigos, así tal vez logras recordar quién eres.— Me dijo calmado.

—Y, ¿Quién soy?—

—Te diré lo que sé de ti. Eres una jovencita obstinada con padres de un estatus social alto. Estudias la preparatoria en este pequeño pueblo, eres la mejor de tu clase, tienes un novio y una mejor amiga que te adoran. Eres muy querida por tus compañeros en la escuela y tienes un conejo llamado Carrots, eso y que los animales te apasionan.— Me contó, esto era muy parecido a mi vida en Zootopia, pero de alguna manera muy diferente.— Deberías vestirte para ir a la escuela, Tú novio y tú mejor amiga te estarán esperando para llevarte.— Sugirió saliendo de la habitación.

Me levanté y me di una ducha muy larga. Cuando salí me vi al espejo, desnuda. Mis caderas sobresalían de entre todo. Tenía una cintura delgada y un busto generoso, con unas piernas proporcionales. No era demasiado alta, debería de medir entre 1.50 y 1.60 metros. Salí de ahí y entre nuevamente en mi habitación, hasta entonces era el único territorio que conocía. Exploré el lugar. Era bastante espacioso, tenía un escritorio, una gran ventana con un lugar en donde sentarse, la habitación era rosa oscuro con blanco, junto a la puerta tenía un espejo de cuerpo completo, en los estantes de la TV al parecer guardaba películas, muchos libros, discos en vinilo, CD's y videojuegos. Tenía un tocadiscos junto a mi ventana y una consola de videojuegos bajo la TV. Al lado derecho de la cama había un closet gigante, parecía un cuarto pequeño. Era del tamaño de mi cuarto en Zootopia. Me adentré en él, era bastante espacioso. En él gustaba una gran colección de zapatos, blusas, suéteres, vestidos, pantalones, shorts, faldas, abrigos, accesorios y demás. En el mismo espacio tenía un espejo de 180º, un tocador repleto d e maquillaje y productos para el cabello. Al parecer mi yo de esta vida es muy superficial, dios. Pero afortunadamente yo no era ese "yo". Considerando que mi teléfono decía que hacían 28° centígrados opté por usar una musculosa sin mangas que mostraba los hombros de cuero sintético color café, se me hacía bonita pues pequeños hilos de cuero colgaban de ella, unos jeans oscuros, valerinas negras (ni idea de cómo se escriben) y una gargantilla negra que aún estaba en su empaque, este decía "Tattoo shocker"** y tenía un símbolo de "Ying Yang" colgando de él. Me acerqué al tocador, no tenía muchas ganas de maquillarme y no es como si supiera hacerlo muy bien, así que solo delinee mis ojos y cejas y me apliqué labial "Marshmallow" de Lime Crime**. Tome mi teléfono, salí de mi habitación y bajé por unas escaleras muy elegantes hasta la cocina, en las paredes se encontraban retratos de mi familia, fotografías también. Había una mía aprendiendo a montar un caballo, y una de mis padres. No tenía hermanos. Una bolsa grande de cuero color negra estaba en el sillón de la sala, adiviné que era mía y me la colgué en un hombro. Me di una vuelta para admirar el hogar y me di cuenta de que una mujer muy bien vestida estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir al colegio, Judy?— Me preguntó.

—Eh... Creo que sí. Quizá pueda recordar un poco.— Le dije, me la quedé viendo un rato. Supuse que era mi madre. Entonces el sonido de un automóvil se escuchó afuera.

—Tus amigos deben de estar afuera, cuídate.— Me dijo sonrie

* * *

ndo. Esta mujer no parecía mi madre, pero a juzgar por la pintura tenía que serlo. Salí un poco extrañada de mi casa. Afuera me esperaba un auto deportivo rojo, sin la capota. Dentro de él habían dos personas, un chico de cabello blanco con ojos azules, era Delgado, pero no demasiado, sonreía mientras Lucía sus dientes perfectamente blancos. En la parte trasera estaba sentada una chica blanca de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Era tremendamente hermosa, su cuerpo era escultural, estaba en su teléfono distraída. Me quedé de pie junto a mi puerta. Admirándola, vaya.

—Tesoro, quizá te den inmunidad por ser la mejor pero nosotros aún tenemos que llegar temprano.— Me dijo el chico. Me apresuré a subir al auto, supuse que debería de ir en el asiento delantero y me senté.

—¡Judy!— sentí a la chica abrazarme con mucho entusiasmo. — ¡Creí que no vivirías para contarlo! Te diste un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza ayer y...—

—Basta, hermana.— Le dijo él mientras arrancaba el auto.

—Cállate Jack.— Le dijo ella molesta. ¿Jack tiene una hermana?— En fin, que bueno que estés bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?—

—Sandra, está de camino al colegio, es obvio que está bien.— Alto... ¿Sandra y Jack son hermanos?—

—En realidad me siento algo confundida, no recuerdo nada acerca de mi vida, pero sí reconozco todo. Es como si hubiese tenido una vida parecida a esta, pero no es está en realidad.— interferí. Ambos me vieron bastante sorprendidos.— ¿Qué? —

—Oh... Eh... El golpe si te afectó. Tranquila, yo voy a ayudarte a recordar.— Me dijo la rubia. Tenía en realidad la voz más dulce que he escuchado. Jack subió el volumen de la música que sonaba en su estéreo, la melodía era muy relajante. Leí el título "Sun in your eyes" de Above & Beyond. Mientras escuchaba comencé a perderme en la canción, recordé absolutamente toda mi vida con Nick, desde cuando lo conocí hasta la última vez que lo vi. Venía todo en forma de flashes. Le extrañaba tanto, a pesar de que había sido quizá solo un personaje creado por mi mente, quería poder volver a estar con él, quería poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo amo. Quería poder besarlo mientras está enojado. Derramé una lágrima en respuesta a esos recuerdos, pesarían que estoy loca por llorar con una melodía, pero no saben que hay detrás de ella. Sentí que algo me tomaba de la mano y me sostenía fuerte, pero a la vez con dulzura. Seguí el gesto y encontré a la responsable. Sandra, al parecer era mi mejor amiga o algo así. De nuevo me perdí en sus ojos, eran un mar profundo lleno de emociones ocultas. Me pregunto qué esconderán.

Llegamos por fin a las instalaciones y vi a muchos individuos parecidos a nosotros caminando por ahí. "Son humanos Judy, no los veas como si fuesen de otro mundo" escuché que decía Jack. Humanos, ¿Eh? Pues se parecían a los animales, pero todos los humanos eran iguales. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la ropa y algunos rasgos del cuerpo. Fuera de ello todos se parecían.

Todos nos bajamos del auto y Jack se despidió dirigiéndose a su clase, como él había dicho. Mientras tanto, la rubia me condujo a través de varios pasillos enseñándome la escuela. El campus era enorme, se parecía mucho a la academia en Zootopia. Ella me iba contando todo lo que sabía de mi, lo que antes había dicho el doctor, y otras cosas, como que gané varios olimpiadas de conocimiento que me llevaron a conocer al presidente, que soy una gran cantante y bailarina, que a los 8 años un primo... Abuso de mi (Esto último me sorprendió, y más porque ella lo sabía, esas cosas no se dicen a cualquier persona). También me contó que he ganado varios concursos de belleza. Mientras me contaba trataba de almacenar toda la información. Sentí que alguien me empujaba dentro de un armario, iba a protestar cuando vi que se trataba de Sandra, esta le ponía el pestillo a la puerta y luego me miraba con unos ojos no muy amistosos, estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios estaba haciendo pero sentí cómo era callada por unos labios ajenos, seguidos de un agente extraño que usualmente utilizaba para hablar. Abrí los ojos como platos tratando de procesar toda la información y las sensaciones que bombardeaban mi cerebro. ¡Estaba siendo besada por la hermana de mi supuesto novio!

—Primera lección, ponle atención a Sandra o va a castigarte.— Me dijo atrapando mis manos contra la pared.

—S... Sandra, ¿Qué demonios?— Exclamé sorprendida, viendo como la rubia me tiraba al piso y se sentaba sobre mi pelvis.

—Silencio, yo soy quién está dando la clase.— Me ordenó. Luego sentí de nuevo ese agente delinear la curva de mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y un placer inmenso comenzó a apoderarse de mi.

—Sandra... P... Para.— logré articular.

—Lo haré, después de que pases el examen, o cuando toquen la campana. Lo que suceda primero. Ahora, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?— Preguntó separándose de mi, agradecí profundamente que hiciera eso.

—No voy a jugar a esto.— Le dije, e intenté ponerme de pie, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte para mí.

—Error. — Entonces sentí como introducía una mano dentro de mi blusa, abriéndose paso detrás de mi sostén y jugando con el pequeño botón que me hacía arquear la espalda. Cada acento metro de piel que ella tocaba dejaba a su paso mi piel erizada. Mientras ella jugaba con una mano ese botón, se las arregló para subir mi blusa hasta mis hombros, seguida de mi sostén. Se acercó a mí busto sigilosamente, donde primero sopló, inmovilizándome de placer, y luego tentó la coronilla obligándome a gemir. De pronto sentí como un líquido segregaba entre mis piernas involuntariamente. No le bastó con endurecer aquella parte que tanto consentía, pues acto seguido arremetió con toda la lengua. Sentía mi cara arder, debía alejarla, pero a decir verdad, no quería. —Bien, Judy Hopps. Veamos, ¿A quién le perteneces?— Susurró cerca de mi oído. Resistí todo lo que pude, pero quizá si ella oía lo que quería me dejaría en paz.

—T...Tuya.— Respondí, mordiendo mis labios.

—Correcto, pero no vas a lograr que pare con eso.— Estas palabras me dejaron helada una vez más. Poco a poco introdujo una de sus manos en mi pantalón, acariciando mi intimidad. — Judy... Estás tan mojada... Dios mío.— gimió antes de besarme de nuevo e incitar un baile entre los músculos que ya había olvidado que utilizaba para hablar. Decidí dejarme llevar y disfrutar del momento, después de todo me agradaba. Después de un rato se detuvo. Se incorporó y me ayudó a hacerlo. Se arregló el cabello y la ropa, yo hice lo mismo. Tomo mi mano y revisó si había alguien afuera, cuando no lo hubo, me haló más fuerte que pudo y fingió que nada había pasado. Mi sonrojo no podía ser más notable, nos mirábamos la una a la otra de reojo. Llegamos al salón de clases, me guió a donde ella dijo era mi asiento usual. Todos me saludaban y preguntaban si estaba bien, pero Sandra los alejó a todos diciendo que no podía estar entre multitudes. Mi vista localizó a un joven sentado en el fondo del salón, pelirrojo ojiverde. Me miró de arriba a abajo, sonriendo muy seductor. La campa sonó y todos fueron a sus asientos. La que seguramente debía ser profesora entró en el aula. Las personas estaban calladas. Y fue enormes que la profesora comenzó a hablar.

—Bien, alumnos. Como saben, su compañera Judy tuvo un accidente.— Me señaló y todos voltearon a verme. Eso me incomodó un poco.— El director Bogo me avisó que esto le causó amnesia, así que quiero que se presenten de nuevo uno por uno, venga, igual que el primer día de clases.— Tal y como la profesora señaló, uno a uno se pusieron de pie, diciendo sus nombres y sus gustos, empezando por Sandra. No pude atención a la mayoría, y la verdad no me importaba. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando una voz muy conocida atrajo mi atención.

—Mi nombre es Nicholas P. Wilde. Puedes llamarme Nick Wilde.

* * *

 **Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan. Espero no les haya incomodado ese pequeño encuentro xD**

 **Bueno... Ahora sí que se sienten tan confundidos como Judy, ¿verdad? Lo que sea :v los amo. Como ven trate de mejorar mi escritura esta vez, díganme que les pareció, o si la otra forma en la que incluía mucho más el diálogo les gustaba.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **1.- Los doctores con sus batas hasta en los Fanfics uwu**

 **2.- Aclaró que jamás me he puesto y me pondré ese collar para perras divinas :v**

 **3.- Necesito ese labial junto con "Raven" T-T**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Jair937: Lo haré, creo xD**

 **Alex Fox de Wilde: soy la maestra de los giros dramáticos (?)**

 **TheBlueWolf–07: Gracias, :3. De hecho, quería que todos estuvieran así de "¿QUÉ?" y lo logre.**

 **Anacoreta: Jo Jo Jo, ahora imagínate que pasa cuando descubre todo esto :v**

 **lopezmayo305: jajaja yo amo a Savage :3**

 **Lobizon: Soy una chica, y todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas. Si lees este capítulo... No sé qué haces, me da igual si no te gusta, es mi historia y yo decido qué hacer con ella.**

 **Flame n' Shadows: Ya deja a Judy! No tiene la culpa! La culpa es de una sexy y cruel escritora**

 **Apheront: #Odiamemas y este fic es #unikoydiferenthe**

 **Thepianoguy: me alegra que te guste :3 y cualquier parecido a otras películas es mera coincidencia... 7u7**

 **NatLB: ¿Khá? Bueno... A mí me gustan las cosas rápidas, pero creo que lo compensé en este capítulo xD**

 **master master god: ¡Qué no soy excesiva! —Apuntándole con una bazuca—**

 **Altair: Ahora por arrogante tendrás casi la misma duda que todos :3 ámame.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Y no olviden pasarse por el one-shot que explica el pasado de Nick "Anécdotas de un corazón roto". Adiu.**


	7. Todo comienza a encajar

**Buenas pequeños, sé que tardé un poco en actualizar (Han pasado 80 años... Ok no xD) pero tengo una excusa y una mala noticia, pues vean que tengo un problema familiar (Que tiene que ver con la muerte cercana de mi abuelo) y he estado un poco... Inquieta, agresiva, deprimida, y muchas otras cosas que ustedes no quieren saber. Insulto a muchas personas y la verdad me siento muy mal, soy cercana a él y la forma en la que lo tratan... Es como si le quitaran toda su dignidad, y me duele porque él ha sido un hombre muy fuerte, hijo de un nazi (de ahí mi crueldad). Pero bueno, la otra noticia es que no creo poder actualizar muy seguido. Después de este sigue "Huellas del otoño", un Fanfic SavageHopps (no me maten) y pues... Nada, espero que puedan perdonarme.**

* * *

Instintivamente volteé a verlo. Tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara, como la primera vez que lo vi en realidad, caminando por esa calle tratando con todo su ser de deprimirme. Lo logró de hecho. Sentía que me conocía, de alguna manera podía sentirlo. Me miraba de reojo, pero a la vez se portaba de lo más frío e indiferente. Este comportamiento dolió, dolió demasiado, y me dio miedo también, porque imaginaba la causa de este. ¿Y si había cometido los mismos errores en esta vida? No soportaría estar sin él peor teniéndolo tan cerca. No podía.

El resto de la clase fue normal. Las cosas para mí eran muy fáciles, recuerdo todo esto de la preparatoria en Zootopia, por supuesto solo hasta cierto punto. Repetidas veces vi a Nick de reojo, parecía que le aburría todo. Pero estaba segura de que no porque no lo supiera, sino porque era muy fácil. Sin duda él era muy listo, me pregunto qué tanto.

Había llegado la hora de salida, las campañas sonaron y la multitud comenzó a salir de la institución. Esquivando a todos a mi paso, logré llegar a donde estaba el pelirrojo. Lo llamé varias veces por su nombre pero él parecía no escuchar, así que tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para llegar hasta el. Corrí hacia él cuando ya se encontraba más allá dela salida, y gracias al cielo pude alcanzarlo.

— ¡Hey!— Le dije tomándolo por el hombro. — Te estuve llamando hace un rato pero no contes...—

—Sí, te escuché, y déjame decirte que a las personas les disgusta que otros los llamen con tanta insistencia. — Me dijo con cierto tono de fastidio. Su manera de hablar verdaderamente me desanimó, pero no perdería la esperanza. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su rechazo cuando estaba molesto.

—Bueno, eh... Pues...— titubee nerviosa. Lo oí reír por mi reacción y luego me vio divertido.

—Es broma, dime, ¿A qué debo el placer? Señorita Hopps. — Me dijo con ironía.

—Bueno... Sonará loco, pero, creo conocerte. — Él se detuvo un momento, como preocupado, pero luego siguió caminando como antes.

—Olvidé que habías olvidado todo. —

— ¿Y bien?—

—Tu y yo... Pues... Éramos amigos, todo hasta que entramos en la preparatoria.— Me dijo muy calmado.— Luego de eso conociste a más gente, dejamos de salir juntos, comenzaste a ser superficial y... Nada, es triste que hayas perdido lo que te hacía tal especial. —

— ¿En serio hice eso? Digo, lamento que haya pasado eso, pero, para serte sincera el único a quien creo conocer aquí eres tú, y creí que podrías ayudarme a... Ya sabes, recordar. — Lo

Vi a él viéndome a mí como si de una loca se tratase, pero no en el mal sentido, si no en el que la loca de la historia es una gran persona.

— ¿Qué gano yo?—

—Bueno... Ocupar un poco de tu tiempo. —

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. —

— ¿Cómo qué?—

—Arreglar un auto... Yo... Eh... lo compré muy barato y ahora voy a arreglarlo. — Al oír eso, una idea vino a mi mente. Escondí una grabadora que traía en la mano y me dispuse a engañarlo.

— ¿En serio? La compañía que te lo vendió debe de ser muy generosa. —

—Es robado niña, acomodo a alguien, y ese alguien conoce a alguien más. Me lo dieron porque les caigo bien. — Al decir esto repetí la grabación, el carraspeó, helado.

—Sería un gran trabajo explicarle esto al dueño, ¿No?— lo miré entre sarcástica y divertida. Al final solo quedó más que bufar y rodar los ojos, un poco tembloroso.

—Está bien, siempre y cuando te quites ese collar, es para perras divinas. No quiero a una perra divina en mi moto.— esbozó sarcástico, procedí a quitarme la gargantilla del cuello, un poco confundida.— Y avísale a todos que vas a salir a conocer la ciudad sola, no quiero que sepan que estoy contigo.— Acto seguido se subió a una motocicleta que estaba estacionada frente a nosotros. Aunque estas palabras fueran insignificantes, de alguna manera dolieron, porque no sentí que lo dijera en broma. Después de todo, quizá si le cause daño. Hice lo mismo que él, subiéndome en la parte de atrás de la moto, me alegro no haberme puesto unos tacones justo ahora. Mientras él conducía yo me sostenía de su torso, tratando de ver todo el lugar. Sentía que podía reconocerlo, pero no recordaba de dónde. Condujo en silencio hasta una casa, no era para nada parecida a la mía, era muy sencilla en sí. Tenía un patio y un garaje pequeño con su propio "taller". Había una mujer extraña dentro de la casa. Él se bajó de la moto y comenzó a caminar a través del patio en dirección de la puerta. Yo solo me quede ahí, esperando una indicación para entrar. Esta no se hizo esperar, pues pronto se dio la vuelta y gritó desde lo lejos "¡Oye cariño, no sé si esperas que un mayordomo te cargue pero te seguro que no tenemos nada así aquí!" Reí un poco ofendida por la broma pero pronto lo seguí hasta el interior. Incluso reconocía todo eso. Al entrar vi más de cerca a la mujer, Nick la abrazó y besó en la mejilla. Ella parecida estar concentrada haciendo de comer. Volteó atrás y al verme su rostro se llenó de alegría y no dudó en correr a abrazarme. Para entonces estaba más confundida que Alicia en En el país de las maravillas. Nick regresó a la habitación en donde me encontraba con una camiseta blanca y varías fotos.

— ¡Pero si es mi adorada Judy! Tiempo sin verte cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? Dime, el incidente te...— decía la mujer muy emocionada antes de ser interrumpida por Nick.

—Mamá, ella no recuerda nada. La he traído porque me pidió que le ayudara a hacerlo. Voy a enseñarle las cosas felices de su vida. — la forma en la que lo decía denotaba su sarcasmo, y no parecía querer ocultarlo ni un poco.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Creo que tengo que irme. — se disculpó mientras caminaba hacia otro cuarto.

—Descuide, ya estoy algo acostumbrada. — la señora Wilde salió de ahí y me vi sola al fin con el pelirrojo. Él sacó varias cosas de la caja, esta decía "Judy". Imagine que debíamos ser muy cercanos para que tuviera una caja con cosas que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Esto es todo lo que tengo de ti. — Deslizó el contenido hacia mí, donde yo lo observé detenidamente. Lo analice lo mejor que pude. Había varias fotos de ambos. Éramos tan amigos, cualquier podría decir que lo habríamos sido por siempre. La fotografía que sostenía en mis manos mostraba a un Nick y yo de pequeños cubiertos por el lodo de pies a cabeza. Nuestra sonrisa denotaba nuestra felicidad y que no había ningún arrepentimiento por haber hecho esa travesura. Sonreí. Todo debió de haber sido muy bueno. — Teníamos 10 años entonces, nos encantaba jugar afuera, el barro siempre te encanto.

— ¿Por qué guardas todo esto?— pregunté revisando más fotos. En algunas él y yo estábamos vestidos para Halloween, la que más atrajo mi atención y rompió mis fortalezas al punto de casi obligarme a llorar, fue la que, a la edad aproximada de 8 años, año en que mi primo abusó de mí, nos mostraba a ambos. Los dos abrazados, él tenía un traje de los scouts y yo uno de policía. Todo empezó de pronto a caer en su lugar.

—Son cosas viejas, ya iba a tirarlas pero creo que deberías llevártelas. Quizá así puedas recordar algo. — Me dijo, no logre percibir muy bien su tono. Pero al menos se sentía un poco melancólico a mi parecer.

— ¿Qué le pasó al auto que está allá afuera?— pregunté recordando que el vehículo no se encontraba en buen estado, quien fuera que había conducido estaría ya muerto.

—El tipo que te dije que conozco se llevó un buen golpe cuando escapaba con él. — respondió frío. La forma en la que me hablaba me destrozaba completamente.

—Bueno, gracias. —

— ¿Se te olvida algo?—

—Cierto, pero no voy a dártela hasta después. —

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya cumplí! Ahora dámela niña. —

—Creo haber dicho que me ayudaras a recordar, y por el momento no lo hago.— lo oí bufar resignado, entonces recordé su típica frase.— Se llama treta, Cariño.— guiñé un ojo y el rodó los suyos. — Podrías empezar por acomodarlas.

El resto de la tarde él estuvo contándome lo que sabía de mí, me sorprendí de lo mucho que sabía. De pequeños seguramente éramos muy unidos, este hecho rondaba por mi cabeza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? De hacía tarde y me llevo dos calles antes de mi casa. Al entrar mi madre preguntó en donde estuve y tuve que mentir, no porque tuviera, sino porque le había prometido a Nick que no sabrían que estaba con él.

Al día siguiente desperté, y me di cuenta de que no era un sueño. No estaba ni en mi departamento ni junto a Nick ni eran las 5:00 A.M. Y tampoco tenía mi uniforme listo para ir al ZPD junto con ese maldito zorro, saludar a Ben y luego pasar un día trabajando y escuchando a Nick decir estupideces que me hacen soltar carcajadas, para luego volver al departamento, ver la TV con Nick cocinando e irme a dormir con él abrazado a mí. Demonios. Derramé unas lágrimas maldiciendo a ese estúpido conejo, de no ser por él seguiría en coma con esa vida perfecta que había imaginado. Joder. La rutina fue igual a la de ayer, pero esta vez escogí un atuendo menos elegante. Es decir, tenía un armario lleno de ropa cara, pero no me sentía muy bien como para usarla, también opté por no usar maquillaje, solamente un labial de tono bajo y un poco de máscara de pestañas. Esta vez sí me sentía bien, me sentía como yo. Bajé, salude a mis padres, estos me dijeron que hoy celebrarían el que desperté, y como no le importa solo les di el avión salí lo más rápido que pude para encontrarme con Sandra y Jack. Tenía miedo esta vez, porque no quería otro encuentro con Sandra. Cuando salí ambos me miraron con extrañeza, por lo visto nunca me habían visto así. Subí con toda normalidad en el vehículo y cerré la puerta con calma.

—Bebé, ¿Te sientes bien?— inquirió Jack por demás extrañado.

—De maravilla, ¿Por qué?— le respondí.

—Pues... Tu vestuario hoy es... Diferente. — comentó Sandra.

—Ah, ¿Sí?, no lo había notado. — al decir esto solo me coloqué unos audífonos y me pude a escuchar música, la de ellos apestaba, tenían en su estéreo lo que más odio, el rap. Busqué entre mis listas "favoritas" y encontré una canción que parecía buena, se titulaba "All i wanted" de paramore. Nunca había sido muy fan del rock, pero esta parecía ser buena. En cuanto la canción comenzó, me vi sumergida en ella. Los sentimientos que tan solo los instrumentos transmitían eran impresionantes, y luego la vocalista hizo su magia. La letra era perfecta. Me recordaba exactamente todo lo que no quería pero a la vez quería recordar, y ella me hacía saber que estaba sintiendo cada letra, cada acorde de la canción. Toda ella era embriagante, y luego llegué al coro. Esa dulce frase "All i wanted was you", que fue expulsada con dolor y sufrimiento, podía sentir a la chica doblándose para lograr esa nota, y me causaba a mí misma querer rasgar dentro de mí por alguna razón. Era como gritar con todas tus fuerzas y luego de pronto desvanecer. El rock es perfecto.

Al llegar al instituto Jack se ofreció a acompañarme a mi salón de clases, me tocaba educación física, y él tendría una hora libre. Agradecí con toda mi alma esto, pues no quería estar sola con la rubia de nuevo. Seguimos caminando hasta los casilleros de la escuela y el albino se adelantó al gimnasio. Traté de acercarme a donde hubieran más mujeres, de esa forma Sandra no intentaría nada, más que una amiga esa mujer era una acosadora. Nos cambiamos justo antes de que sonara la alarma, otro pequeño grupo de chicas entro a cambiarse lo más rápido que podían, pero yo ya me había librado de ello. Mi al oji-azul sentado en las bancas, con su celular en la mano, me saludo desde lejos con una sonrisa y yo le devolví el gesto. Me senté en una de las bancas de hasta abajo para poder adivinar lo que haríamos a continuación, vi a Nick jugando baloncesto en una parte, al parecer había estado observándole todo este tiempo. Me sonroje y trate de mirar hacia otro lado. Sandra estaba hablando de alguna cosa superficial que yo no entendía y no me interesaba, cuando las puertas se azotaron dejando ver a un hombre muy alto de piel negra y al parecer, físico-culturista. Sus músculos eran tales que no podía abrocharse el botón de hasta arriba de su camisa.

— ¡Bien, bien, mariquitas, hora de juntarse todas en un solo hoyo, no hagan a Bogo esperar o les irá mal!— gritó el hombre. Ya entiendo porque había un búfalo.

Este hombre nos trató a como quiso, nos hizo sudar como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque estaba en forma no tenía condición ya. Me sorprendió que Nick no se cansara tanto, este Nick es más atlético que yo. Más clases pasaron hasta que llegara la hora del receso, completamente exhausta me dirigí a comprar algo de comer, y leído me senté sola en una mesa. Observe mi entorno, todo el mundo mensajeaba o hablaba con alguien, excepto cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba en una mesa simplemente comiendo junto a un grupo de muchachos que jugaban muy pesado. Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, admirando el lugar, como si buscara en él una pizca de cordura en este mundo de cabeza. Lo vi tan calmado que me conmoví. Hasta que sentí que alguien interrumpía el momento con su presencia.

—Hola cariño. — Saludó Jack sentándose junto a mí. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tus amigas, hablando de cosas de chicas, admirándome o algo.

—Bueno, no tengo amigas. — Respondí con la intención de que recordará que había olvidado todo.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, amor, ven con mis amigos, podré presumir que tengo una novia excelente. — acto seguido tomó mi mano y la besó, esto me incomodó, pues aunque se supone que era mi novio, yo no sentía nada en lo absoluto por él. Retire mi mano disimuladamente y respondí.

—No, gracias. Quisiera estar sola. —

—Y, ¿Qué me dices de la fiesta de hoy?, tus padres nos invitaron, Sandra dice que irá a tu casa para arreglarse contigo. —me preocupé mucho ante eso, Sandra en mi casa. No.

—No creo que sea prudente, dile que gracia por la oferta pero puedo arreglarme sola. — me excusé.

—Como quieras, nos vemos. — intentó besarme en los labios pero yo me aparté con rapidez. ¿Es que no captaba la indirecta? Después de que él se marchó me dediqué a buscar a Nick, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Repentinamente alguien de nuevo se había sentado junto a mí, exaltándome. Gire mi cabeza y era él. Lo odio.

— ¿Me buscabas, preciosa?— preguntó con ironía.

— ¡Casi muero de un susto!— grite.

—No es para tanto, eres una dramática. —

—Y tú un bobo. — él se tomó la parte izquierda del pecho tratando de darme entender que lo había lastimado.

—Justo en el "me vale verga". — ambos nos miramos y luego explotamos en carcajadas, todos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos, pero no me importó. — ¿Qué haces?

—Solo admiro el lugar, y lo idiotas que son todos. —

—Claro, eso es porque no tienes amigos. — bromeó. — bueno, en realidad no le veo ninguna gracia a salir solo para estar pegado a una máquina.

—Entonces tú tampoco tienes amigos.— él se rió pues lo había atrapado.

—Oye, Hopps, ¿Te gustaría acompañar a este humilde joven a ver la cuidad? Será divertido... Y, bueno, puede que recuerdes algo y así me des la grabación. —

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero, hoy mis padres van a realizar una de esas fiestas elegantes, ya sabes, porque desperté. —

—Entonces será mañana, nos vemos. — se despidió pues la campana ya había sonado teníamos que ir al salón de clases.

— ¡Espera!— lo detuve sosteniéndolo de la mano. El giró su cabeza y me vio a los ojos. No supe que más decir, en realidad lo había detenido porque no quería que se fuera aún. — Podrías asistir... Si quieres. — él se deshizo de mi agarre y cruzó los brazos.

—Las fiestas no son lo mío. Pero voy a pensarlo. —

— ¡Genial! Espero verte ahí entonces. — esta vez fui yo quien se despidió, tome mi bolsa y corrí hasta mi salón de clases. Por fin, quizá estaba ganándome de nuevo a Nick.

* * *

 **No estoy de ánimos para responder ni un solo comentario ni creo estar muy ocurrente a la hora de hacerlo, prometo que una vez que pase todo esto tendrán de vuelta a su pequeña bromista. Nos vemos.**


End file.
